LIBRO III YYH: Más allá de la Oscuridad
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Continuacion de la Diosa del Makai, con los mismos personajes, pero algo más centrada en la psicología de los personajes. Como siempre No es YAOI...Capítulo final listo y al aire. n.n
1. De Profundis

Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho

Continua después de: Libro II YYH: La Diosa del Makai.

Libro III YYH: Más allá de la oscuridad

Por DarkCryonic

Cap. 1

De Profundis

_**"Camino tranquilamente dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos, mientras mis pasos me llevan a mi casa. No puedo evitar concentrarme en mí, para evitar percatarme de las incomodas miradas de los que se cruzan en mi camino y clavan sus ojos en mí. Debería estar acostumbrado a este tipo de invasión. Ya como Youko Kurama provocaba este tipo de situaciones, pero por lo menos en ese entonces podía cortarles el cuello sin remordimiento por sus osadías. Pero, en el presente, es diferente. Hasta en una manera extraña, he llegado a sentirme débil y sin fuerzas para defenderme. Desearía que me dejaran en paz. A veces pienso que hasta Hiei sólo busca mi compañía por causa del Youko y su atracción. ¿Si sólo fuera yo, vendría? ¡Que digo! Si no fuera Kurama, ni siquiera nos habríamos conocido... Sería un humano más, un ningen sin pasado..."**_

-- **Kurama**.

Me detengo. Miró a mi alrededor y no veo a nadie. Pero podría jurar que escuché que me llamaban...

-- **Si que estás distraído...-- **Dice una voz desde lo alto con su acostumbrado tono.

-- ¿**Hiei**? -- Preguntó mientras elevo mi vista a un árbol junto a mí. Una sonrisa aparece simultáneamente en mi rostro al ver sus ojos. Aún no sé por qué, pero siempre sonrió, y puedo jurar que no es mi sonrisa mecánica que uso la mayoría de las veces... Esta es de verdad. -- **Hiei, ¿estás de visita**?-- Preguntó tontamente, mientras las imágenes de la última vez que nos vimos cruzan mi cabeza a toda velocidad.

-- **Hm...**

**-- ¿Qué haces por aquí?-- **Preguntó. Hiei me mira extrañamente y se deja caer frente a mí, sin dejar de mirar fijamente mis ojos.

-- ¿**Vives aquí o no?-- **Dice.

**-- ¿Aquí?-- **Repito mirando a mi alrededor y notando que estábamos frente a mi casa**.-- Sí, es verdad... jajajaaaaa **

**-- Si que estás raro, Kitsune.**

_**"Si supieras en las mil tonterías en que he pensado..."-- **_Pensé.—¿**Te quedas a dormir hoy?--** Pregunté.

**-- Hm...** -- Dice mirando el cielo.

_**"Es verdad, tú sólo te quedas si hay mal tiempo, y el cielo parece más tranquilo de lo común."-- **_Pienso mientras mis ojos también viajan por el cielo de la tarde.

**-- ¿Quieres comer algo?-- **Pregunto tratando de parecer normal.-- **Mi familia está de viaje...-- **Dije echándome a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

**-- ¿Qué pasa, Kitsune?** -- Pregunta Hiei parándose entre la puerta y yo, que ya tenía las llaves en las manos. No puedo evitar bajar la mirada.

**-- No quiero estar solo...-- **Digo casi en un murmullo.

Hiei no dice nada. Da un paso hacia un lado y me deja libre el camino. Por un segundo la idea de que me va a dejar solo cruza mi cerebro, pero noto su ki a mis espaldas. Entro dejando la puerta abierta, me quito la chaqueta y dejo mi bolso en el sofá. Camino hasta llegar a la cocina, para preparar té y calentar la comida.

Cuando volteo hacia el salón, encuentro que Hiei está de pie frente a mí apoyado en la pared blanca de la cocina, mirándome como si estuviera usando su jagan, pero sin hacerlo en realidad.

**-- ¿Quieres té?** -- Preguntó para distraer sus pensamientos.

**-- Kitsune...**

**-- ¿Sí?**

**-- ¿No me tienes confianza?-- **Pregunta.

**-- ¿Por qué?-- **Preguntó sabiendo de antemano a que se refiere.

Baja la cabeza, sus labios muestran una pequeña sonrisa y se dispone a salir de la cocina, cuando no puedo evitar decir su nombre...

**-- Hiei... yo...-- **Al escucharme se detiene y vuelve a mirarme. Mi corazón da un salto, mientras mis pensamientos pelean por salir de mi cabeza.-- **Sólo es el invierno**.-- Digo como si nada, como si mis palabras fueran suficientes para explicar toda la tormenta que hay en mí.

**-- ¿Estás así porque es invierno?-- **Pregunta como si no hubiera escuchado bien. No pude evitar bajar mis ojos y enfocarme en el "interesante" piso de la cocina.

**-- Nunca me ha gustado el invierno, aun cuando estaba en el Makai**.-- Digo.-- **La naturaleza muere y me quedo solo.-- **Al terminar mis palabras miré nuevamente a mi youkai amigo, que me miraba con fijeza.

**-- ¿Solo? Pero si vives rodeado de ningen (humanos)...-- **Me dice.

**-- A veces creo que olvidas quien soy en verdad...-- **Digo.-- **Mas bien, el que olvida quien soy, soy yo.-- **Dije reformando mis palabras.

**-- Kitsune...**

**-- ¿Por qué me llamas Kitsune?** -- Pregunté de improviso, sin siquiera darme a pensar el por qué de mi pregunta.

**-- Porque lo eres.-- **Me dice cruzándose de brazos, y mirándome detenidamente.

**-- Es verdad.-- **Digo dejando que mi espalda resbale por la puerta del refrigerador hasta quedar sentado en el suelo frío de la cocina.-- **Sabes, Hiei, extraño el Makai.**

Hiei abrió los ojos con sorpresa, quizás nunca creyó oír esas palabras salir de mi boca.

**-- ¿Y por que no vuelves?-- **Preguntó**.**

**-- No puedo aún... Shiori... mientras ella esté con vida, yo permaneceré aquí bajo la forma ningen para cuidarla.**

**-- Hm...-- **Soltó Hiei como si dijera "Eso ya lo sabía".

**-- Después volveré a terminar mis días.-- **Dije mirando el suelo.

Hiei guardo silencio. El sonido del agua hervida para el té me hizo cortar la conversación y ponerme de pie. Serví té y nos sentamos a comer en el comedor, estuvimos silenciosos por unos largos minutos, lo que no evitó que de vez en cuando Hiei me mirara detenidamente como si quisiera encontrar más significados a mis palabras en la profundidad de mis ojos.

**-- ¿Cómo está Yukina?-- **Pregunté.

-- **Bien**.-- Respondió Hiei.-- **Pero no vine por ella.-- **Dijo.

**-- No... ¿Y a qué viniste? **

**-- Kurama... Han pasado más de 6 meses desde el asunto de la diosa.-- **Guardé silencio esperando que continuara.-- **y quiero hacerte una pregunta**.-- Lo miré seriamente.

**-- ¿Dime?**

**-- En aquella oportunidad dijiste...-- **Hiei miró hacia otro lado.-- **que cuidara a Shiori por ti...**

-- **Sí**.-- Afirmé recordando y pensando en la escena. También recordaba decirle que no permitiría que le pasara lo mismo que a Kuronoe... sólo esperaba que no me preguntara sobre ello, sería demasiado difícil y embarazoso...

**-- ¿Por qué me lo pediste?-- **Preguntó clavando sus ojos rojos en los míos.

-- **Porque confío en ti.-- **Dije.

**-- ¿Tanto como para encargarme a tu madre?-- **Pregunta.

**-- Sí.**

**-- Y si hubiera sido Urameshi quien hubiera estado ahí, ¿se lo hubieras pedido?**

**-- Creo que le hubiera dicho "Dile a Hiei que cuide a Shiori"-- **Dije sonriendo, me divertía las extrañas preguntas de Hiei, más que parecía muy confundido.

**-- Pero yo soy un youkai...**

**-- Yo también**.-- Dije.-- **Aunque a veces me vea más ningen que youko kitsune.**

Quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, mientras una pregunta semejante se me venía a la cabeza.

**-- ¿Hiei?**

**-- Hm...**

**-- ¿Tú me pedirías que cuidara a Yukina?**

Hiei miró hacia otro lado.

-- **No**.-- Dijo. Lo miré desolado.-- **No habría para qué, ¿de todas formas lo harías o no?-- **Dijo volviéndome a mirar.

**-- Es verdad.-- **Dije sonriendo.-- **Veo que me conoces muy bien.**

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, cosa que era bastante común en las ocasiones en que estaba con Hiei. Era extraño que después de tantos años de conocernos nos hiciéramos preguntas tan obvias, sería que le estaba pegando lo ningen a Hiei. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en lo último.

**-- ¿Por qué sonríes?-- **Me preguntó Hiei sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**-- Hiei... Creo que te estoy pegando lo ningen.**

**-- ¿Qué? -- **Me mira enojado.

**-- Sólo lo pienso. **

**-- Hm...**

-----

-----

Afuera el viento empieza a volverse más fuerte, puedo notar a través de los cristales de la ventana que el cielo se oscurece. El sol sólo se vuelve un recuerdo. Es invierno y por más que un día soleado trate de hacernos olvidar el frío, éste aparece junto a la oscuridad en el cielo y nos recuerda que la naturaleza duerme bajo la fría tierra junto con parte importante de mi alma. Hasta al antiguo Youko Kurama no le agradaba ver los árboles sin hojas.

**-- El jardín en el templo debe estar desapareciendo**-- Murmuro.

**-- Aún hay flores en el**.-- Dice Hiei como si nada. Volteo a mirarlo.

**-- Entonces iré a darle un vistazo.-- **Digo poniéndome de pie. Mi mente en lo único en que piensa es en ver las flores... aferrarme a su imagen antes que desaparezcas para siempre, y me quede totalmente solo...

**-- En un rato comenzará a llover, Kitsune**.-- Dice Hiei. Pero eso no me importa, la necesidad es más grande, más fuerte...

**-- No hay necesidad de que vengas conmigo, puedes quedarte aquí. Yo iré y volveré en un par de horas.-- **Digo mientras subo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto con rapidez. Hiei me sigue.

Me pongo un abrigo largo negro y una gorra del mismo color para cubrir mi cabeza, dejando parte de mi largo cabello metida en ella, viéndome como en el tiempo en que lo llevaba corto. Tomé algunas semillas de mi cómoda y las guardo como de costumbre.

**-- Voy contigo. **-- Me dice Hiei mirando por la ventana.

**-- Si es por acompañarme no es necesario...-- **Hiei voltea.-- **Pero creo que lo haces por Yukina, ¿verdad?-- **Digo tratando de parecer normal, aunque la cara de Hiei no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-- **Cállate**...-- Murmuró.-- **No digas tonterías, no quiero quedarme aquí y aburrirme... Prefiero mojarme allá afuera.-- **Dijo.

**-- ¿Está lloviendo?-- **Preguntó acercándome a la ventana.

-- **Sí**.

Era verdad, eran las dos de la tarde y estaba lloviendo, aunque no demasiado fuerte.

-- **Vamos**.-- Digo dándole la espalda.-- **Espera**.-- Me acercó a un mueble y saco una gorra negra y se la pongo en la cabeza a Hiei, quien me queda mirando con cara de "que diablos estas haciendo".-- **Para que no te mojes la cabeza y te vayas a enfermar.**

**-- No soy un ningen.-- **Dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero sin quitarse la gorra. Yo ya me imaginaba que me la tiraría por la cabeza o que encontraría la forma de matarme con ella.

**-- Lo sé. **-- Digo echándome a caminar hacia la salida.

**..........................**

Fin Capítulo 1

De profundis*

DarkCryonic

Chile

2005

***latin: Desde la profundidad del abismo.**


	2. Semel insanavimus omnes

Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho

Continua después de: Libro II YYH: La Diosa del Makai.

Libro III YYH: Más allá de la oscuridad

Por DarkCryonic

Cap. 2

Semel insanavimus omnes.

-- **Hiei, sólo es un paraguas...-- **Dije sonriendo al notar que no quería usarlo.

**-- No me gusta...**

-- **Ok**. -- Dije cerrándolo y cerrando el mío, dejándolos en un árbol que había en el camino al templo.

**-- ¿Los dejaras allí?**

**-- Sí.**

**-- Te los robarán.**

**-- No me interesa**.-- Dije echándome a caminar, mientras Hiei seguía con los ojos clavados en los paraguas sobre el árbol.

**-- ¿Y por qué dejaste el tuyo?-- **Me preguntó, ya cuando caminaba a mi lado.

**-- Si tú te mojas, yo también. Además no quiero que la gente crea que soy mal amigo.-- **Dije sin mirarlo, y sin saber porque había dado una excusa tan tonta.

**-- ¿La gente? ¿Te importa lo que piensen?-- **Preguntó.

**-- ¿Quién quieres que te responda?** -- Pregunté dejando de caminar y mirándolo con seriedad.

-- **Tú**.-- Respondió Hiei algo enfadado, ya que no le agradaba mi típico juego de hablar como Minamino y como Youko, por separado.

**-- No me interesa**.-- Dije sin mirarlo.

**-- Lo sabía. Entonces...**

**-- Entonces nada... Espero que aún hayan flores...-- **Dije cambiando el tema.

**-- Eres muy extraño...-- **Murmuró Hiei.

**-- Te escuché.-- **Dije sonriendo. Sabía muy bien que siempre terminaba confundiéndolo con mis palabras.-- **Esa gorra te sienta bien.-- **Dije.

**-- No digas tonterías**.-- Soltó él, pensé por un momento que tiraría la gorra, pero no se la quitó. Sólo volví a sonreír, antes de volver con nuestra marcha bajo la lluvia. Cuando estábamos ya cerca de nuestro destino, y no habíamos vuelto a cruzar palabra, me di cuenta de que mi abrigo estaba totalmente empapado, ya que empezaba a sentir su peso en agua. Hiei seguía como siempre a mi lado. El agua escurría por su capa sin hacer mella en él. Sabía que no le gustaba la lluvia, pero estaba ahí, acompañándome.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar a la entrada. Subimos las escaleras que nos separaban de nuestro destino en silencio. El viento era suave y jugaba con el poco de cabello que no estaba protegido por mi gorra, mientras la lluvia recorría mi ropa tratando de llegar a mis pies. No tenía frío. Sólo esperaba ver una flor en medio de toda esta soledad. Sólo estaba allí por ese poderoso deseo...

**-- ¿Kitsune?-- **Escuché de pronto que me llamaba Hiei. Busqué su rostro y estaba frente a mí, junto a Genkai y Yukina que no dejaban de mirarme. _**"¿Desde cuando estarían mirándome? ¿Desde cuando estaba divagando?"**_

-- **Hola**.-- Dije sonriendo y tratando de parecer natural.

**-- Estás todo mojado, Kurama.** -- Dijo Genkai echándose a caminar hacia el interior de la parte habitable del templo. Yukina me tomó del brazo y me hizo caminar hacia el interior.

Hiei nos siguió, pude notar que ya no llevaba la gorra... ¿Qué habría hecho con ella?

Yukina me ayudó a quitar el abrigo y escuché que dijo algo de secarlo, pero no presté atención. Mis pensamientos estaban en el jardín que aún no podía ver.

Genkai nos hizo sentar junto a una mesa para tomar algo de té.

Vi que sus labios se movían y que el lugar se llenaba de sus palabras y de las respuestas monosílabas de Hiei y de vez en cuando ambos clavaban sus ojos en mí y sólo podía sonreír, ya que no sabía de qué estaban hablando. Mis ojos sólo recorrían el lugar para terminar en la ventana cerrada que daba al jardín.

**-- Tan cerca... pero tan lejos...-- **Murmuré.

**-- ¿Kitsune?**

**-- mmm...**

**-- Ve a ver... ¿No es lo que nos trajo aquí?-- **Dijo Hiei mirándome con fastidio.

-- **Es verdad**.-- Dije.-- **Permiso**.-- Me puse de pie y salí en dirección al jardín.

-------------------------------------

.....................................

**-- ¿Hiei?**

-- **Hm**... -- Respondí mientras observaba al Kitsune por la ventana entornada que daba al jardín.

**-- He notado algo extraño en Kurama...**

**-- Hm...**

**-- Pero lo que más me llama la atención es notar que está vestido de negro.-- **Dijo Genkai mirándome fijo.

**-- ¿Qué?-- **Me pregunté. No lo había notado. Pero era verdad, aunque no le veía lo importante... sólo era un color.

**-- Creo que es tan raro como si un día tu aparecieras vestido de blanco**.-- Argumentó sólo para que terminara de entender sus palabras.

_**"¿Yo de blanco? ¡Acaso estaba loca! Aunque ya entendía los motivos de su preocupación... Era verdad, desde que conocía al Kitsune sólo lo había visto una sola vez vestido de negro y había sido para la pelea contra su hermano"**_

----------------------------------------

........................................

-- ¡**Genial**! -- Dije al verme frente al jardín. El árbol de sakura en medio, aunque algo falto de vida. Pero aún había algunas flores rebeldes que luchaban por mantenerse firmes ante el frío, el viento y la lluvia**...-- Flores del Makai...**

La lluvia me calaba hasta los huesos, ahora que no llevaba el abrigo. Pero no importaba. Un resfrío valía la pena por observar algo de vida a mi alrededor. Saqué algunas de mis semillas y las puse cuidadosamente en la tierra. Eran del Makai y al igual que sus hermanas resistirían el invierno humano sólo para hacerme compañía.

Podía sonar egoísta, pero era eso o sentirme extraño por todo el invierno. Supuestamente en este último año había resuelto más de un problema de mi pasado y en vez, de sentirme aliviado, me sentía más vacío.

_**¿Qué era lo que me faltaba?**_

Tenía a Shiori, a los chicos, a mi escuela... Todo un futuro frente a mí.

Sería que ya estaba cansado de esta vida. A veces me olvidaba lo viejo que era... Quizás era eso..

**-- ¿Cansado de vivir?-- **Me pregunto a mi mismo en voz baja. Un sonido me hizo volver a la realidad. Yukina estaba parada a mi lado con un paraguas sobre mi cabeza. Sus ojos parecían tristes, sería que me había escuchado.**-- No tenías de que preocuparte**.-- Le dije sonriendo.

**-- Joven Kurama...**

**-- ¿Sí?**

Trató de decir algo, pero no pudo.

-- **Es el invierno, no te preocupes.-- **Le dije adivinado sus preguntas y tratando que mis palabras fueran suficiente para ella. Aunque dudaba que mis palabras tuvieran un real significado para una koorime, que la nieve, el frío y el invierno eran parte de lo que ella llamaba hogar.

Pude notar que Hiei nos observaba desde la ventana.

**-- Es mejor que entres, Yukina.**

**--Pero...**

**-- Yo estoy bien... Recuerda que también soy un Youko...-- **Dije sonriendo.

Ella sonrió y se fue silenciosamente. La lluvia bañó nuevamente mi rostro. No pude evitar elevar mi rostro y dejar que el agua cayera directamente sobre el. Era una sensación que podría llegar a disfrutar, pero había algo dentro de mi pecho que no lo permitía. Bajé el rostro y suspiré. Volví a las semillas que había plantado y observé un momento el lugar. Si usaba mi poder podía hacer florecer todo, pero sería extraño y podría provocar extrañas preguntas de los humanos que visitaban regularmente el lugar. Además sabía que no debía desgastar mi energía.

Sólo debería esperar algo más de dos meses para que volviera la primavera, eran sólo unos cuantos días en comparación a toda su vida. Un instante. Solo un cerrar de ojos para youko Kurama... Pero yo no era youko Kurama, ahora me sentía más un ningen, con una vida corta y con la preocupación de no desperdiciar ni un segundo de mi mortal existencia.

**-- "Destinado a morir como ningen"-- **Murmuré mientras me ponía de pie y le daba la espalda al jardín para encontrarme con los ojos rojos de Hiei que me observaba a menos de tres metros_**. ¿Cuando había venido?**_ Caminé por su lado con naturalidad, pero sabía muy bien que me había escuchado.

**-- Kitsune...**

**-- Ya podemos volver a mi casa, Hiei.-- **Dije. No sé si mis ojos lloraban, pero el agua que resbalaba por mi cara parecía algo más que lluvia**.-- Vamos a despedirnos de Yukina y la maestra Genkai**.-- Dije tratando de evitar darle tiempo de hablar y preguntar.

----------------------------------------

.........................................

**Cuando volvimos a casa del kitsune, no dijimos nada. Él se comportaba como siempre lo hacia. Nada extraño parecía haber, pero yo podía ver más allá de su mascara de kitsune astuto.**

**Recordaba sus palabras **_**"No quiero estar solo"**_

_**¿Por qué alguien como él podía llegar a sentirse solo?**_** Cuando estaba rodeado de amigos, tenía una familia, iba a esa escuela para ningen y siempre parecía estar acompañado.**

**¿**_**Soledad**_**?**

**Por un momento podía haber jurado que Kurama no conocía la soledad, pero ahora la verdad se revelaba ante mis ojos. Los profundos ojos verdes del Kitsune no eran los mismos. Hasta sus palabras sonaban diferentes.**

_**"Sólo es el invierno"... **_**escuché dentro de mi cabeza, recordando.**

_**¿Cómo una maldita estación del año podía hacer cambiar tanto a alguien?**_

**No era el primer invierno que compartía con Kurama, pero era primera vez que podía notar tan claramente sus inquietudes.**

**¿Sería que a esto se refería el Kitsune cuando me había dicho que me había pegado lo ningen?**

------------------------------------------

................................................

Dormía Kurama en su cama, mientras Hiei descansaba en su futón con los ojos clavados en el techo del cuarto. Un maldito y extraño sueño lo había despertado. ¿Pero que había sido tan importante como para despertarlo?

_**"Kurama moría"**_

Sí, frente a sus ojos... Pero era extraño, no era herido por alguien más, era el mismo kitsune quien se hería.

**--Hm....-- **Soltó el youkai de fuego en medio de la noche tratando de alejar las imágenes del sueño de sus retinas. Volteó hacia un lado, y no pudo evitar concentrar su visión en la mano blanca de Kurama que colgaba de su cama. La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana la iluminaba, y la hacía parecer más pálida.

Hiei entrecerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa diferente; pero las imágenes del día se negaban a dejarlo en paz. Primero, Kurama sentado en el piso de la cocina; luego, Kurama bajo la lluvia camino al templo; y por último, en el jardín a merced del viento y del frío observando las pocas flores existentes.

_**¿Pero por qué un youko kitsune tomaría una decisión tan drástica? No... El Kitsune no era de esos...**_ Pero, ya antes había tomado decisiones extremas y él había sabido actuar en ellas, pero está vez no podía hacer nada. Una cosa es proteger a un amigo de alguien más, y otro es rescatarlo de sí mismo.

**-- ¡Maldición! **-- Murmuró Hiei.

Notó que el Kitsune se movió en su cama, haciendo desaparecer la mano entre las sábanas de su cama. A primera vista parecía dormir tranquilo, pero nunca se sabía con los youkos kitsunes, más cuando se trataba específicamente de Youko Kurama, el controlador de plantas, legendario ladrón del Makai.

**-- Hiei, ¿Estás despierto?-- **Preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo asomando su rostro de entre las sábanas.

Hiei volteó a verlo. La luz de la luna era suficiente como para verse en medio de la habitación a oscuras.

**-- Sí. **-- Contestó Hiei.

**-- ¿Por qué no duermes?-- **Preguntó el kitsune clavando sus verdes ojos en el rostro de su amigo.

**-- No estoy cansado.-- **Respondió Hiei. Además no estaba en él contarle sobre su pesadilla al pelirrojo**.-- ¿Y tú?**

**-- Mm... Creo que estoy algo afiebrado, así que no puedo dormirme sin sentirme mareado...-- **Dijo mientras rebeldes cabellos caían sobre parte de su rostro.

**-- Eso es tu culpa...-- **Dijo Hiei.

**-- Lo sé. Y no me quejo...-- **Dijo esbozando una sonrisa que Hiei supo identificar.

**-- ¿Kitsune?**

**-- ¿Hm..?**

**-- ¿Tú no harías una tontería, verdad?**

**-- ¿Tontería? ¿Cómo cuál? -- **Preguntó Kurama.

**-- Una tontería como hizo Sensui.-- **Dijo Hiei después de meditar sus palabras. Kurama se recogió en su cama al escucharlas.

**-- ¿Sensui?...Mm... ¿Cuál de todas?-- **Preguntó.

Hiei podría jurar que Kurama le había entendido perfectamente.

**-- Hm... **-- Dijo sin mirar a Kurama, mientras se volteaba, dándole la espalda.

**-- Ok, sé a lo que te refieres...-- **Murmuró el pelirrojo.-- **No puedo negar que ha veces lo pienso**.-- Dijo bajito.

**-- ¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso estás loco?-- **Le preguntó Hiei sentándose en su futón y mirando a Kurama, y actuando más efusivo de lo común. Tanto que Kurama abrió los ojos grandemente.

**-- Hiei... yo... lo siento... no debí...**

**-- ¡Kitsune Loco!** -- Bufó Hiei.

**-- Lo siento.** -- Murmuró Kurama ocultándose entre las sábanas. Se sentía muy afiebrado como para discutir.

**-- Hm... ¡Duérmete mejor, antes que te mande yo mismo al otro mundo!** -- Gritó Hiei volviendo a recostarse en su futón.

Kurama no dijo más, su corazón latía fuertemente. Era extraño sentir que Hiei se preocupaba realmente por él. Así que se sintió egoísta por no pensar en los demás y centrarse sólo en su tristeza.

**-- Lo siento**. -- Murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

Hiei lo escuchó, y trató de calmar sus ganas locas de patear cosas... Las tonterías del kitsune siempre lo alteraban y la única forma de calmarse era destruir algo, pero está vez se contuvo. Era mejor dormir. Mañana ya vería que hacer con el loco de su amigo.

................................

.............................

.................

Fin capítulo II

**DarkCryonic**

Septiembre

2005.

**"Semel insanavimus omnes": Todos hemos estado locos alguna vez. (Latín)**


	3. Abyssus abyssum invocat

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Continua después de: Libro II YYH: La Diosa del Makai.**

Libro III YYH: Más allá de la oscuridad

Por DarkCryonic

Cap. 3

Abyssus abyssum invocat

A la mañana siguiente, antes que Hiei tuviera la posibilidad de hablar con el pelirrojo, llegó Botán citándolos para ir al Reikai a ver a Koenma. Kurama suspiró aliviado, mientras Hiei se cruzaba de brazos algo contrariado_**. "Pero quizás algo de acción haría olvidar esas estupideces al loco kitsune",**_ pensó mientras se encaminaban al Reikai en silencio.

&&&&&&

**-- ¿Para qué nos querrá?-- **Preguntó Yusuke, al ver a Kurama y a Hiei llegar.

**-- No lo sé**.-- Dijo Kurama, mientras miraba y saludaba a Kuwabara que estaba parado un poco más allá. **-- ¿Qué le pasa a Kuwabara?-- **Preguntó en voz baja, el pelirrojo al discípulo de Genkai.

**-- ¡Ah! Es que hoy tenía pensado ir a ver a Yukina...-- **Dijo Yusuke mirando de reojo a Hiei, quien al escuchar el comentario sonrió. Le gustaba ver sufrir al pelinaranjo.

**-- Pobre...-- **Murmuró Kurama.

**-- ¿Y tú cómo has estado?-- **Preguntó Yusuke clavando sus ojos en el pelirrojo.

**-- ¿Yo?**

**-- Sí. **-- Dijo el pelicastaño cruzándose de brazos.

**-- Bien...-- **Dijo Kurama, mirando de reojo a Hiei quien lo miraba con cara de _**"No digas mentiras, kitsune".**_

**--¿Bien? ¿Solo eso? Dime ¿ya te conseguiste una novia?-- **Preguntó sonriendo Urameshi.

**-- ¿Novia?... No... **-- Dijo pensativo Kurama.

**-- Ya deberías...-- **Dijo Yusuke dándole un codazo.

**-- Si me consigo a alguien tendrá que ser del Makai... Ningen no...-- **Dijo Kurama.

Yusuke y Kuwabara pusieron una extraña cara. Hiei cerró los ojos y se apoyó en una pared. Estaba cansado de tanta palabrería.

**-- ¿Por qué?-- **Preguntó Kuwabara. -- **Hay muchas chicas en el mundo humano que están loquitas por ti.**

**-- Eso es verdad.-- **Afirmó Yusuke.

**-- Acaso olvidan que Kurama es un Kitsune...--- **Dijo Hiei sin cambiar de postura, pero con tono que denotaba fastidio.

**-- Una chica debería saber de mi otro lado...-- **Dijo Kurama sonriendo divertido**.-- Y digamos que mi parte youko, es algo... como decirlo...**

-- **Salvaje**.-- Dijo Hiei.

-- **Sí**. -- Afirmó Kurama sonriendo algo avergonzado.

**-- Ya entiendo. Una humana se llevaría bien contigo, pero se espantaría con el Youko. **-- Dijo Yusuke tratando de contener la risa.

**-- ¡Ya llegué!-- **Dijo Koenma entrando en la habitación seguido por Botán y Ogri. El pequeño príncipe pasó su vista por sus tanteis y se quedó quieto en Kurama. Pero una pregunta de Hiei algo enfadado le hizo olvidar la extraña sensación que sintió al ver los ojos del pelirrojo.

**-- ¿Qué diablos quieres?-- **Preguntó con su acostumbrada amabilidad, el youkai de Fuego.

Koenma lo miró frunciendo el ceño y se fue a sentar a su sillón, tras su escritorio. Apretó un botón he hizo que la pantalla apareciera frente a él.

**-- Ogri... echa a correr la cinta...-- **Dijo mirando a su servidor.

**-- Sí, señor Koenma...-- **Dijo el demonio apretando otro botón.

_**----**_

_**-----**_

_**15 minutos después...**_

Los tantei se miraban en silencio esperando que alguno dijera algo. Koenma se quedó callado. Ogri y Botán salieron de la habitación al no aguantar el silencio reinante.

_**"Sólo uno podía ir ¿Pero quién?"-- **_Repitieron todos en su cabeza.

**-- Yo iré.-- **Dijo Kurama adelantándose un paso hacia el escritorio de Koenma.

**-- Iremos todos.--** Dijo Yusuke, recordando el antiguo asunto de la diosa del Makai... en aquel momento prometió no dejar solo a ninguno de sus amigos, nuevamente en una misión.

**-- Sólo puede ir uno**.-- Repitió Koenma.-- **Y todos sabemos que las habilidades de Kurama son las más necesarias en esta misión.**

**-- Pero... --** Intentó Kuwabara.

**-- Pero nada.--** Dijo Kurama mirando al pelinaranjo.-- **Estaré bien.**

-- **Kitsune loco...-- **Murmuró Hiei.-- **No irás solo. Yo iré también**.-- Dijo en voz alta.-- **Y él que traté de evitarlo morirá...-- **Terminó por decir, lanzando una de sus acostumbradas miradas de asesino pirómano.

**-- Hiei...--** Intentó hablar el pelirrojo.

**-- Cállate, ya lo decidí… **-- Dijo Hiei, mirando a Kurama de reojo. Koenma sonrió.

**-- Está bien, Kurama y Hiei se encargarán...-- **Dijo.

**-- Pero ¿Por qué él puede ir y nosotros no?-- **Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- Porque es más convincente que los dos vuelvan al Makai, que uno solo. Además todo el mundo sabe que son inseparables...-- **Hiei miró hacia otro lado, Kurama trató de no sonrojarse... las palabras de Koenma habían sonado demasiado comprometedoras...

Yusuke sonrió, al ver la cada de Hiei.

**-- Bueno, pero estaremos preparados para ir en caso de problemas.--** Dijo el pelicastaño con una gran sonrisa.

**-- Ya me había hecho la idea de patear traseros.-- **Dijo Kuwabara.-- **Pero podré ver a la linda Yukina -- **El último comentario no le agradó para nada a Hiei, que hasta estuvo a punto de olvidarse que había dicho que iría con el kitsune. Pero solo le echó una de sus acostumbradas miradas asesinas, antes de echarse a caminar tras los chicos que salían.

Koenma llamó a Kurama antes de salir, para hablar a solas.

**-- ¿Ya lo notaste verdad?-- **Preguntó Kurama antes que Koenma abriera siquiera la boca.

**-- Sí... Kurama, ¿estás listo para decidir nuevamente, como hace 17 años?--** Preguntó Koenma.

**-- No lo sé...**

**-- Estás muriendo... debes decidirte antes de que ya no se pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Sabías muy bien que controlar a la Asesina diabólica traería más de alguna consecuencia, y entre ellas el hecho de que la fuerza de tu cuerpo ningen se debilitara antes de tiempo.**

**-- Siempre acepto las consecuencias de mis actos... -- **Murmuró Kurama mirando tristemente a los ojos de Koenma.-- **Pero si la única forma de mantenerme vivo, es volver a ser quien fui... **

**-- Aunque vuelvas ser Youko Kurama, aún quedará en tus recuerdos la parte de Shuuchi**.-- Se adelantó a decir Koenma.

**-- Quizás ya sea hora de volver a casa...-- **Dijo Kurama caminando hacia la salida.

**-- Kurama... ¿le dirás a los chicos lo que pasa?**

**-- Sí, pero aún no. **

**-- Cuídate... Y no tomes una decisión drástica.**

**Fin cap.3**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**Octubre 2005**

**Abyssus abyssum invocat (latín): el abismo llama al abismo,**

**es decir, el mal trae como consecuencia, más mal.**

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	4. Sun lacrymae rerum

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Continua después de: Libro II YYH: La Diosa del Makai.**

Libro III YYH: Más allá de la oscuridad

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2005**

**Cap. 4**

**Sun lacrymae rerum(*)**

Mientras Koenma veía alejarse a Kurama de su oficina, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado en menos de un año. Pero todos los líos, según él, habían comenzado cuando le había entregado las semillas de la asesina diabólica al pelirrojo. Si hubiera podido adivinar que Banamaru no mataría a Kurama, nunca se las hubiera dado.

Pero eso no había sido lo único, cuando pensó que Kurama ya no tendría que usarlas nuevamente, apareció el problema de la Diosa del Makai.

Sería que su padre tenía razón como siempre, el destino no se podía evitar, aunque se tratara con todas las fuerzas. Aunque Kurama pareció hacerlo cuando huyó al ningenkai... pero ahora volvía al inició. El ciclo parecía comenzar de nuevo.

¿Qué elegiría esta vez, el pelirrojo? Sólo parecían haber dos alternativas, volver a ser Youko Kurama o dejarse morir como Ningen lentamente y frente a los ojos impotentes de sus amigos...¡No! Algo debía estar olvidando...

Después de cerrar los ojos con fuerza llamó a un grupo de sus demonios y los mandó a buscar información a sus archivos... Cualquier cosa que encontraras podría serle de ayuda... cualquier cosa era mejor que verlo morir.

**---**

**---**

**En algún lugar del Makai.**

Hiei y Kurama caminaban silenciosamente por uno de los parajes desolados del Makai. Sólo era ver si los rumores de una nueva banda de demonios ohkami (lobo) era verdad. Ni siquiera tenían que enfrentarse a ellos, sólo debían saber la ubicación y darle los datos a Mukuro.

Hiei de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su kitsune acompañante. Había notado que después de la conversación con Koenma, el pelirrojo se había mantenido callado y no podía evitar sentirse inquieto, ante la actitud poco común de Kurama. Ya bastante pensativo lo tenía con sus tonterías, como para soportar el silencio. El pelirrojo parecía ser alguien diferente, como si...

_**"Maldición, cómo no lo vi antes..."**_ -- Pensó Hiei deteniendo la marcha y clavando sus ojos en el suelo, procesando todos los datos. _**" Kurama... kitsune... asesina diabólica...el sueño... "**_

Kurama caminó un par de metros antes de detenerse y voltear a ver a Hiei. No era difícil para él saber el tema de los pensamientos del youkai de fuego. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y descansó su cuerpo apoyando su espalda en un árbol.

El viento suave del Makai agitó sus cabellos acariciando su rostro. Hiei se mantenía igual de ido, con los ojos rojos clavados en el suelo. Kurama miró el paisaje. Miles de veces había recorrido el Makai en compañía de Kuronoe, de Yomi y de los tantei. Pero su mente no recordaba la totalidad de sus recuerdos. Aún su parte Shuuchi se negaba a recordarlo todo, y había sido feliz así. Sólo ahora sentía esa necesidad de recordar, como si tuviera algo muy importante dentro de él que debería saber... pero el no recordar, lo salvaba de los remordimientos de una vida llena de actos criminales... de sangre derramada por sus manos... quizás el costo de no recordar su pasado valía la pena más de lo que había pensado.

Pero la vida suele ser inevitablemente trágica, más para aquellos que suelen atreverse a modificar los destinos trazados en las estrellas. Y Kurama había hecho eso. Y ahora tenía que compensarlo volviendo a ser quien era o dejándose morir...

**-- ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?-- **Preguntó Hiei haciéndolo volver de sus pensamientos bruscamente, para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Hiei. Kurama quitó su espalda del árbol. Su garganta se apretó. Los ojos de Hiei le exigían una respuesta que ni siquiera había querido procesar para sí. -- **Contéstame kitsune.-- **Insistió Hiei dando dos pasos hacia el pelirrojo que seguía tan silencioso, pero con un brillo triste en sus ojos esmeraldas.

**-- Hiei... yo... no sé.-- **Dijo por fin el pelirrojo usando toda la fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo afligido.

**-- ¿No lo sabes o no quieres decírmelo?-- **Preguntó Hiei tomando a Kurama del cuello de su chaqueta inclinándolo hacia él, para verlo de cerca.

**-- Un mes... quizás más...-- **Dijo Kurama con voz fría. Hiei lo soltó al notar que los ojos de Kurama se volvían dorados.

**-- Dorados...-- **Murmuró Hiei sin dejar de ver al kitsune, pero retrocediendo un par de pasos. Kurama apretó sus puños tratando de evitar la transformación. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil retener al youko dentro de él, que se negaba a aceptar la decisión de dejarse morir del pelirrojo.

Después de unos minutos, al controlar al youko respiró con fuerza y se sentó bajo el árbol que antes le había servido de apoyo. Necesitaba recobrar fuerzas. Hiei le dio la espalda y saltó a un árbol frente a él, donde se sentó con los ojos cerrados a esperarlo.

**---**

**---**

_**"Maldición... un mes... un maldito mes... conociendo al kitsune preferirá quedarse como ningen... Un mes...un mes..."**_

**---**

**---**

_**"Cada vez se hace más difícil retener al Youko... Sé que si elijo vivir como Youko Kurama, volveré a ser el de antes, y perderé lo que soy ahora... El ladrón del Makai, sin sentimientos y sin conciencia volverá a caminar por los bosques... y el recuerdo de Shuuchi se perderá en la memoria de mis amigos.**_

_**Un mes en muy poco tiempo, ni siquiera podré ver una nueva primavera en el ningenkai, ni ver la alegría en el rostro de mi madre al ver florecer los cerezos. ¿Por qué me negaba a reconocerlo? Desde de antes que viniera Hiei, ya sabía que era lo que sucedía, pero me negaba a reconocerlo. A aceptarlo. Había reconocido la sombra de la muerte en mis ojos, al verme al espejo. Me había conformado a echarle la culpa al invierno y a la soledad... perdóname Hiei... Por no decírtelo antes"**_

**----**

**Ningenkai.**

-- **Aún no entiendo por qué no fuimos también**.-- Dijo Yusuke**.-- No le veo la imposibilidad a que fuéramos.-- **Dijo el pelinegro mientras acompañaba a Kuwabara a visitar a Yukina al templo de Genkai.

**-- No lo sé. **-- Dijo simplemente Kuwabara mientras miraba las flores que había comprado a la doncella de hielo.

**-- Kurama se veía algo extraño**. -- Murmuró Yusuke.

**-- ¿Kurama?... Yo noté que estaba algo pálido...-- **Dijo como si nada.

**-- No me agrada la idea de que anden sólo ellos dos...**

**-- Urameshi, qué dices... Kurama y Hiei son los más fuertes... nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a ellos, más cuando están juntos...**

**-- No es a eso a lo que le temo...-- **Dijo Yusuke.

**---------------**

Después de un rato, Kurama y Hiei retomaron su camino en dirección al sector montañoso del Makai, donde solían refugiarse los demonios lobos. Parecían los mismos de siempre, aunque los dos seguramente seguían dándole vuelta al tema.

Kurama trató de parecer calmado, como era su costumbre hasta en los peores casos, hasta sonrió. Hiei olvidó por un segundo las palabras que habían rondado su cabeza hasta ese momento, y agradeció con el alma ver sonreír a su amigo.

**-------------**

**En angún lugar del Makai**

**-- El conjuro se rompe...-- **Murmuró una voz perteneciente a una anciana. Se hincó en el suelo y pasó su mano temblorosa sobre un pequeño pozón de agua que se formaba con las gotas que resbalaban de las paredes de la gran cueva en medio de las montañas de hielo del Makai**.-- El tiempo se acaba... y puedo percibir la sensación de abandono que se apodera de su mente...**

**-- Abuela Anshin...-- **Llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Una bella joven de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura se mantenía a unos metros tras la anciana. El brillo de sus ojos demostraba la pureza de su alma, acostumbrada al hielo y a la nostalgia**.-- ¿Él vendrá como lo prometió?**

**-- Pequeña Haru...-- **Dijo la anciana mirando los ojos azules como el cielo de su nieta**.-- Él volverá... Pero sólo si recuerda el lejano pasado, cosa que aún no ha sucedido... Aunque ya siento su presencia en el Makai...**

La joven se acercó a la anciana y se sentó a su lado, en la fría cueva. Clavó sus ojos en la superficie del agua y pudo ver la imagen del pelirrojo junto a un youkai vestido de negro.

**-- Si no vuelve a nosotros, morirá y con él, el espíritu de nuestro pueblo.--** Sentenció la anciana, sacando una rosa blanca de entre los pliegues de su kimono azul, dejándola caer en el agua, formando ondulaciones que hicieron que la imagen de Kurama se perdiera.

**-------------**

Kurama detuvo su marcha. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo dejándolo luego, paralizado. La imagen de una montaña nevada cruzó su mente mientras escuchaba una voz decir:

_**"El espíritu de plata, debes volver al espíritu de plata..."**_

**-- Espíritu de plata...-- **Repitió en voz alta Kurama sin salir de su shock.

Hiei se había quedado mirándolo en silencio. Había percibido una presencia extraña rodeando el lugar. Pasaron unos 5 minutos antes que la sensación fría dejará a los tanteis, y Kurama volviera en sí.

**-- ¿Espíritu de plata?-- **Repitió Hiei como pregunta**.-- ¿Por qué sabes del espíritu de plata?-- **Preguntó otra vez Hiei, al notar que Kurama lo miraba sin decir nada, como si ignorara de lo que estaba hablando.

**-- No lo sé...-- **Dijo el pelirrojo llevándose su mano derecha a su frente... **--- ¿Qué es el espíritu de plata?--** Preguntó Kurama a Hiei, que parecía saber la respuesta.

**-- Es una deidad menor del Makai originario de los pueblos de Hielo... entre otras cosas mantiene las grandes montañas de hielo, intactas...--- **Dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos como si recordara su pasado... Todo esto lo había sabido gracias a sus incansables viajes en busca de su hermana, y la aldea de las doncellas de hielo en donde había nacido.

**-- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con ello?-- **Se preguntó Kurama.

**-- Quizás debamos averiguarlo.-- **Dijo Hiei echándose a caminar hacia por donde habían llegado, mientras miraba de reojo hacia un costado, a un grupo de árboles.

**-- ¿Pero y la misión?**

**-- Kurama.... No hemos encontrado nada, así que no perdamos nuestro tiempo aquí.**

Kurama miró la montaña y los árboles, y asintió.

**--------**

**Madriguera de lobos**

**--- Estuvieron aquí.---** Dijo un joven de cabellos largos castaños tomados en una coleta mientras entraba a la cueva poco iluminada, pero en la cual parecían vivir una manada completa de lobos.

**--- ¿Cómo que estuvieron? ¿Acaso ya se fueron? -- **Preguntó uno de ellos que parecía mayor y el jefe.

**--- Sí. ---** Contestó el más joven pasando su mirada por el resto de sus compañeros que se mantenían ocupados en sus deberes.

**--- Nuestro plan para atraer al Youko Kitsune está fallando**.-- Murmuró el mayor.

**--- Parecía diferente...**

**--- ¿A qué te refieres, Taiki?**

**--- A qué su Ki estaba disminuido, Kiri sama, como si fuera sólo un ningen más.**

**--- ¿Qué?--** Preguntó el jefe levantándose del suelo. **--- ¿Cómo recobraremos nuestro honor de un kitsune maltrecho?**

**--- El de cabellos de plata está muriendo.-- **Dijo una voz de mujer. Desde el fondo de la cueva avanzó una mujer de cabellos blancos envuelta en una manta gris. Su rostro arrugado hacía notar lo trabajoso de su vida. Sus ojos castaños se pasearon primero por el rostro de su hijo, terminando en los ojos de su nieto**.--- Los designios del fuego son claros. El honor de nuestra casta no podrá ser recuperado si youko Kurama no paga con su sangre el haber robado el cristal de fuego de nuestro pueblo.**

**--- El cristal de fuego... No lo lleva con él.--- **Dijo Taiki, mirando a la anciana con respeto.

**--- Hijo Mío. **-- Dijo Kiri sama mirando a si heredero**.--- Sigue el rastro de ese youko y ve a dónde se dirige. Necesitamos saber dónde esconde nuestro cristal.**

**-------------**

**Fin cuarto cap.**

***La vida es inevitablemente trágica**

**Sunt lacrymae rerum**

**Continuará.**

**........**

**.......**

**Dark Cryonic**

**Chile.**

**.......**


	5. Memento

**Aclaro que todo lo que digo del pasado de Kurama son cosas que invente, ya que después de ver la serie entera, ver 2 de las 4 películas, no se dice mucho del pasado del youko, así que invente algunas cosas. jajajaja u_u0**

_**(Este cap. explica algunas cosas del pasado de Kurama, que ayudaran a entender las cosas que están sucediendo ahora en el fics. los recuerdos estaran en cursiva y centrados)**_

**DarkCRyonic.**

Libro III YYH: Más allá de la oscuridad

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2005**

**Cap. 5**

**Memento(*)**

_**-----**_

_**/...recuerdos que vienen a la mente de Kurama, **_

_**mientras camina junto a Hiei a la region de las montañas de hielo..../**_

**----**

_/Youko Kurama se paseaba por los bosques del Makai junto a Kuronoe._

_**-- Kurama...**_

_**-- Hm...-- **__Contestó el de ojos dorados sin prestar demasiada atención a su compañero._

_**-- Gracias.--**__ Dijo Kuronoe sin mirarlo. Kurama entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos mirando a su compañero mientras seguían caminando. Cuervo Negro sonreía levemente. Pasaba su mano por su cuello, acariciando el colgante que contrastaba con su piel blanca._

_**-- Tú la querías, así que te la di.--**__ Dijo Youko Kurama volviendo a mirar hacia adelante sin ponerle atención._

_**-- Debemos cuidarnos de los lobos...--**__ Dijo Kuronoe._

_**-- No debes preocuparte... Yo me encargo de ellos...--- **__Contestó Kurama sonriendo./_

_%%%%%%%_

-----

**Tiempo presente**

**ningenKai**

**-- Tengo un mal presentimiento.--** Dijo Kuwabara al encontrarse solo con Yusuke en el jardín del templo, donde aún quedaban algunas flores del Makai que sobrevivían al frío del mundo Humano.

**-- ¿Mal presentimiento? Veo que también tú tienes esa sensación de que deberíamos estar con los chicos.-- **Dijo Yusuke mirando las flores blancas del jardín.

**-- Debemos ir con ellos...--** Dijo Kuwabara echándose a caminar hacia el interior del templo para despedirse de sus anfitrionas. Yusuke lo siguió con rapidez. La imagen del pálido Kurama cruzó por sus ojos, junto con recordar la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de nunca dejar solos a sus amigos.

**-----------------**

**-- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?--** Preguntó Kurama a Hiei que caminaba delante.

**-- Al reino del hielo. Eso ya deberías saberlo**.-- Dijo Hiei sin voltear a verlo ni detenerse.

_**"Sí, debería saberlo, pero no lo sé... No poseo todos los recuerdos de mi lado Youko... QUizás si lo dejo salir..."**_ -- Antes que pudiera terminar de pensar en ellos, sus ojos se volvieron dorados.

Hiei se detuvo, y miró a Youko Kurama. Éste estaba parado a unos metros, mirando el suelo.

**-- Kurama...--** Murmuró Hiei.

**-- El espíritu de plata.--** Dijo Kurama con su tono frío de youko sin mirar a Hiei**.-- Debo volver a la fuente...--** Kurama no dijo más, miró a Hiei y luego, al cielo sobre ellos. **-- Extrañaba el Makai.-- **Dijo en voz baja, pero Hiei alcanzó a oirle y recordó fugazmente su conversación en la casa de Kurama de días atrás.

**-- Debemos continuar.--** Dijo Hiei volteándose para continuar.

**-- Sé a donde debo ir. Pero tú no puedes acompañarme.-- **Dijo Youko. Hiei se quedó quieto.

**-- Por qué?-- **Preguntó sin voltear.

**-- Porque no tiene que ver contigo...--** Hiei sonrió al escuchar la respuesta.

**-- No será que quieres pelear tú solo con los lobos que nos siguen el rastro.-- **Dijo Hiei cruzándose de brazos. Youko soltó una pequeña risita.

**-- Veo que no te puedo engañar**.-- Dijo.-- **Pero ellos me buscan a mí... así que no tienes ninguna excusa para involucrarte.**

**-- ¿Qué quieren contigo?-- **Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Que les devuelva algo que les quité hace muchos años atrás.-- **Dijo Youko mirando el cielo de la tarde del Makai. El viento empezaba a ser más que una suave brisa. Estraban próximos a los territorios cubiertos de hielo y nieve y el clima estaba cambiando drasticamente.

**-- Así que les robaste.--** Dijo Hiei con una media sonrisa. El Kitsune afirmó.**-- ¿Y qué fue lo tan importante?**

**-- Un rubí, símbolo de su manada.--** Dijo Kurama sin demostrar interés en sus propias palabras.

**-- ¿Y dónde está?-- ** Preguntó Hiei.

**-- No lo sé. Kuronoe lo llevaba con él, el día que murió.-- **Dijo Youko echándose a caminar en dirección a las montañas de hielo que se veían en el horizonte.

Hiei recordó el colgante que llevaba ese demonio que se hizo pasar por Kuronoe cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a Yakumo(señor del Hades) en una de sus misiones ( película: The postergeist report.). El youkai entrecerró sus ojos mientras veía acercarse a él a Youko Kurama... aún podía percibir a los lobos tras ellos.

Cuando Kurama estuvo a su lado, continuo el camino junto a él.

**-------------------------------**

**Makai**

**Montañas de Hielo**

**-- Él se acerca.-- **Murmuró la anciana mirando el agua.-- **Haru!! Prepara las cosas. Pronto estará aquí.**

**-- Sí abuela!!--** Dijo la joven echándose a correr con entusiasmo fuera de la cueva, camino a su aldea que solía perderse en esta época del año bajo los copos de nieve. -- **Ya estará aquí como lo prometió.** -- Murmuró la joven mientras corría recordaba los dorados ojos del kitsune que había conocido hace más de 17 años, cuando sólo era una niña.

**--------------------------**

_**Recuerdos**_

_Aquella vez era una noche oscura en medio de los bosques cercanos a las montañas de hielo. Su pueblo había bajado refugiarse a la planicie a causa de las abalanchas causadas por los vientos y las tormentas de aquel invierno._

_Nunca supieron cómo, ni la misma Haru... cómo se vio fuera del campamento, perdida en medio del bosque, sin más abrigo que una manta de piel de animal que le había dejado su madre, antes de morir. Tenía sólo unos cuatro años cuando el sentimiento de soledad que sentía la obligó a acurrucarse junto al tronco de un árbol. Podría decirse que no sentía frío, ya que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas, más era miedo lo que invadía su pecho y al resto de su cuerpo._

_La noche nunca le había parecido tan oscura, ni el viento, tan extraño. Agradecía en el corazón el que no nevara, ya que le hubiera provocado más tristeza. Era extraño, pero aunque su familia perteneciera a la antigua estirpe de Hielo, a Haru no le agradaban los interminables inviernos blancos. Aunque para alguien normal eso fuera extraño, ya que en las montañas de hielo siempre parecía ser invierno. Pero para la pequeña Haru, había 4 breves meses que no eran tan fríos. En aquel tiempo podía distinguir claramente las estrellas en el cielo nocturno; observar el bosque a los pies de las montañas extenderse ilimitadamente verde. También podía oler el aroma suave y dulce que traía la brisa que venía desde otros lugares del makai._

_Quizás por eso al verse en el bosque junto a su pueblo no pudo evita adentrarse en el, ocasionando aquello, verse perdida en medio de la noche, en un lugar desconocido y sin saber que hacer. Ni siquiera podía guiarse por las estrellas, ya que los altos árboles le impedían ver el cielo._

_Se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo y trató de cerrar los ojos, como si así pudiese evitar ver la oscuridad real que la rodeaba, reemplazandola por la oscuridad que veía al cerrar los parpados y pensar que estaba durmiendo junto a los suyos._

_Pero no pudo evitar abrirlos nuevamente. Un gruñido se había hecho escuchar en medio del bosque. Haru conocía a las bestias de la nieve, pero desconocía los misterior de aquel lugar. El movimiento de unos arbustos la hicieron temblar. La idea de morir en manos de una criatura le lleno de pensamientos, pero no gritó, ni lloró. Su corazón acostumbrado al frío se lo impidió, dio gracias interna a aquello. QUizás su silencio y quietud impidieran su muerte._

_Un sonido más cercano la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza._

_El brillo de unos ojos alargados y amarillos se vieron a unos 10 metros de ella. Y una nariz negra y brillante olfateó el aire buscando algo. Los ojos se entrecerraron, parecía haber localizado lo que buscaba. Sus patas empezaron a avanzar cautelosamente en medio de los árboles... Un lobo... Un lobo había sabido descifrar el olor de la pequeña habitante de las colinas de hielo. Haru sintió un escalofrío cruzar su espalda cuando escuchó los pasos de algo que se acercaba._

_Apretó sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, y ocultó su rostro sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Lamentó no ser tan fuerte como su padre que solía cazar grandes bestias que vivían en el hielo._

_Pudo escuchar que los pasos se hacían cada vez más rápidos. Y cuando creyó que era su fin sintió un silbido seco cruzar el aire, y un gruñido extraño, como de dolor._

_**-- ¿Qué haces aquí? --**__ Preguntó una voz fría y pausada después de unos eternos segundos._

_Haru levantó la vista y vio frente a ella a un ser que parecía brillar en medio de la oscuridad... era como un zorro de plata, sus ojos dorados, su cabellera plateada, su atuendo blanco y una espada brillante entre sus manos. ( La espada que Kurama le regala a Hiei en mi Fics:Libro II YYH: __La diosa del makai __u_u0) _

_Haru se quedo en silencio. Era como si los antiguas historias de su abuela hubieran cobrado vida frente a ella._

_**-- Espíritu de plata...--**__ Murmuró la niña. Kurama entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender las palabras de la pequeña._

_**-- ¿Qué dices?-- **__Preguntó._

_**-- Eres el espíritu de plata que viene a ayudarme..-- **__Dijo la niña levantándose y corriendo hacia Kurama. Éste se quedó inmóvil._

_La pequeña extrañamente le recordaba a Kuronoe. Su cabello negro y sus ojos... Eran como los de su amigo. Quizás, sólo quizás por eso no lo mató al sentir que la pequeña se abrazaba a sus piernas._

_**-- ¿Y dónde está tu familia?**_

_**-- En el bosque... pero me he perdido.-- **__Dijo la pequeña entre suspiros dejándose caer de rodillas sin soltar a Kurama._

_Haru estaba demasiado cansada como para mantenerse despierta, y sentía una sensación de protección, como si no pudiera ocurrirle nada, mientras estuviera junto a este ser de cabellos blancos como la nieve y dorada mirada._

_**------------------------**_

_Kurama clavó su vista en los mechones negros de la niña que pareció estar desmayada a sus pies, mientras sus delgados brazos abrazaban una de sus piernas. El youko se inclinó y pasó su mano entre los cabellos de la pequeña._

_**"Tan suaves como los de Kuronoe."-- **__Pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se vio en su rostro. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda de la pequeña y la levantó entre sus brazos. La pequeña se acurrucó sobre el pecho del kitsune._

_**-- ¿Qué hago contigo?-- **__Murmuró Kurama hasta que recordó que la pequeña había hablado de que su familia estaba en el bosque. El youko cerró sus ojos para percibir mejor las energías del lugar__**. -- Al norte.-- **__Dijo abriendo sus ojos. __**-- Te llevaré con tu gente, de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer.**_

_El Youko kitsune caminó tranquilamente en medio de la oscuridad del bosque por algo de una hora. Ninguna bestia o criatura se le acercó. Todos parecían temer su aurea poderosa. No por nada era reconocido como uno de los más poderosos del Makai._

_La pequeña seguía dormida entre sus brazos, mientras Kurama trataba de pensar por qué el destino le había puesto a esta pequeña en su camino. Más ahora que estaba solo, ya que Kuronoe había muerto hace más de un año, cuando robaron el espejo de la fortaleza demoniaca._

_En medio de la oscuridad del lugar, Kurama reconoció un grupo de fogatas. Debía ser el campamento de la gente de la cual venía la pequeña entre sus brazos._

_Entrecerró sus dorados ojos un segundo, pensando sus pasos a seguir. Respiró con fuerza y se echó a caminar con la niña entre sus brazos que parecía descansar de lo más comoda._

_------------------------------------------_

_**-- Detengase!!! -- **__Gritó una voz. Kurama se detuvo sin decir palabra. __**-- ¿Qué busca en este lugar?--**__ Preguntó la misma voz haciéndose visible un grupo de 5 hombres vestidos envueltos en pieles, armados con hachas y cuchillas. Kurama se acercó unos pasos y dijo:_

_**-- Vengo a devolverles esto.--**__ Y dejo ver a la pequeña entre sus brazos._

_**-- ¿Qué? --**__ Preguntó uno de ellos acercándose con una antorcha._

_**-- No es la pequeña Haru? --**__ Preguntó otro._

_**-- Llamen a su familia, y avisen de que ya fue encontrada.-- **__Dijo un tercero._

_Kurama parecía impavido. Simples seres de hielo, no eran amenaza para él. Aunque podía notar que la gente que se acercaba al lugar desde sus improvisadas casas se le quedaban viendo de una manera curiosa. No era miedo lo que veía en sus ojos ( ya que conocía muy bien esa mirada, en la cara de sus victimas), tampoco había intesiones de atacarlo._

_Del medio de todos apareció una mujer mayor cubierta por una manta negra. Se le quedó viendo fijamente y luego sonrió. Kurama no pudo evitar pensar que se había encontrado con la gente más loca y extraña del Makai._

_Kurama dio unos pasos hacia la mujer y depositó a la mujer entre sus brazos._

_Y cuando Haru sintió el cambio de la calides, abrió sus ojos y sonrió al reconocer el rostro de su abuela. Miró hacia un lado y pudo notar que Kurama se iba._

_**-- Espíritu de plata!!--**__ Llamó la pequeña bajandose de entre los brazos de su abuela y corriendo hacia Kurama__**.-- Espera ... Esp...**_

_**-- Mi nombre es Kurama.-- **__Dijo el Kitsune enfretándose a la pequeña, la cual se quedó parada mirandolo._

_El grupo de gente al escuchar su nombre se movió nerviosamente. Sabían de la fama del Kitsune, y les sorprendió darse cuenta de que parecía ser alguien de buenos sentimientos._

_**-- Ya estás con tu familia.-- **__Dijo Kurama dándole la espalda y disponiendose a marchar._

_**-- Pero...**_

_**-- Déjalo Haru chan, Él ya hizo bastante trayendote de vuelta...--**__ Dijo la mujer acercandose a la pequeña, pasando sus brazos protectoramente por los hombros de la pequeña que no dejaba de tener sus ojos clavados en la figura del Kitsune._

_**-- ¿Por qué me llamó espiritu de plata?**__ -- Preguntó Kurama aún dándoles la espalda al grupo._

_**-- Es una antigua leyenda de las montañas de hielo. Una de nuestras deidades bajará al makai del paraiso para cuidar de nuestro pueblo. Nuestros antepasados lo describieron como un ser hermoso, de cabello blanco y brillante ojos dorados...-- **__Dijo la Mujer._

_-- __**Entiendo. -- **__Dijo Kurama sonriendo levemente. La pequeña lo había confundido con un dios. Caminó nuevamente para alejarse._

_**-- Espere Kurama sama...-- **__Dijo la mujer. Kurama se detuvo y la miro de volteando levemente su cuerpo hacia ella__**.-- Puede pasar la noche con nosotros como forma de agradecimiento.**_

_**-- Lo siento.--**__ Dijo Kurama.-- __**Pero no suelo ser tan sociable. -- **__Dijo alejándose definitivamente entre la oscuridad del bosque._

_Haru miró a su abuela y luego a los demás que habían presenciado la conversación._

_**-- ¿Es él , verdad abuela?**_

_La mujer sonrió y asintió. Los demás se miraron dudosos. Cómo podía ser que el ladrón más conocido del Makai fuera reencarnación del Espíritu de Plata? Aunque si lo decía la anciana Anshin debía ser verdad. Ella era una reconocida shaman de hielo, y no podía estar equivocada._

_Sería que el antiguo espíritu de plata se había apiadado de su pueblo y había venido en su ayuda. Más ahora que su pueblo había tenido que dejar las montañas a causa del deshielo extremo que había provocado grandes avalanchas._

_La noche pasó sin más interrumciones. Haru le contó a su padre sobre lo ocurrido, cuando este volvió su busqueda. Kurama, por su parte, había vuelto a la profundidad del bosque. Aún no sabía el por qué, pero no podía alejarse del lugar. Como si una fuerza extraña lo retuviera allí._

_** Espíritu de Plata **__Recordó Kurama y no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras descansaba en una rama de un gran árbol. La brisa parecía más fría de lo común, quizás ya era tiempo de buscar la calidez de otro lugar del Makai._

_Bajó del árbol dispuesto a alejarse del lugar, cuando una extraña visión cruzó sus retinas. Vio ala pequeña muerta junto a su pueblo en medio de la nieve._

_**-- ¿Qué diablos?-- **__Dijo Kurama, pasando su mano por su cabeza, volteando y mirando hacia el norte del bosque... Movio la cabeza negativamente y caminó nuevamente hacia el sur, pero la misma imagen, pero esta vez con gritos de ayuda le llenó todos sus sentidos._

_Se detuvo y cerró los puños. respiró profundamente y se hecho a caminar hacia el norte. Tenía que averiguar que era lo que pasaba con él y esas imágenes._

_**---------------------------**_

_**-------------**_

**Presente.**

**-- Aún siguen detrás nuestro.-- **Dijo Hiei**.-- Ya estoy cansado de tenerlos tras nuestros pasos.**

**-- Yo me encargo.-- **Dijo Youko deteniendo el paso, se incó y puso su mano en el suelo. **-- Listo.--** Dijo poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

**-- Hm?-- **Preguntó Hiei que había notado viajar parte del ki de kurama por la tierra bajo sus pies a gran velocidad.

**-- Enredaderas.--** Respondió simplemente Youko iniciando la marcha nuevamente.

**-- Si que está loco.-- **Dijo Hiei, siguiendo a su kitsune amigo.

**--------------------------**

**-- Cuidado!!! -- **Alcanzó a gritar Taiki, pero no fue suficientemente rápido.

**-- Maldición!!!-- **Gritó uno de los lobos al verse firmemente sostenido en el aire por una enredadera, que a cada movimiento parecía enredarse más en su cuerpo.

En menos de 10 minutos estaban todos amarrados fuertemente a las plantas.

**-- Diablos!!!! -- **Murmuró entre dientes el lobo. Las enredaderas los detendrían un día a lo menos, y en la nieve no sería fácil rastrear al zorro y a su amigo.

----------------------

**Fin cap. V : Memento ( Recuerda)**

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2005.**

**Creo que pondré un cap. por semana.**

**gracias por leerme.**


	6. Abalio species alteri quod feceris

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Continua después de: Libro II YYH: La Diosa del Makai.**

Libro III YYH: Más allá de la oscuridad

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2005**

**Cap. 6**

**Abalio species alteri quod feceris**

**.....**

**....**

**..**

Koenma se paseaba de un lado a otro con un libro entre las manos. Leía buscando respuestas... Qué sería lo que estaba olvidando... ¿Por qué algo debía haber que pudiera ayudar? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, nunca se había sentido tan inútil. No podía borrar la imagen del pelirrojo de su mente.

**...**

**...**

_**Flash Back**_

_**-- Pero Kurama...**_

_**-- El destino siempre se cobra de nuestras acciones.--**__ Dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo al descendiente mazoku. Koenma lo miró, al notar la seguridad de las palabras del Youko._

_**-- Eso es verdad.-- **__Afirmó Genkai cruzándose de brazos, mientras Yukina servía el té, como acostumbraba cuando se reunían en el templo._

_**-- Pero se puede cambiar, y el costo puede valer la pena. Veme a mí. Yo debería estar muerto.-- **__Agregó Yusuke._

_**-- Pero yo te reviví.-- **__Murmuró Koenma recordando el momento, en donde había contravenido explícitamente las órdenes de su padre. Kuwabara miraba en silencio._

_**-- Pero no he tenido costo.-- **__Dijo Urameshi._

_**-- Yo sí.--**__ Dijo Koenma algo avergonzado. Kurama miró al príncipe con una sonrisa bastante común._

_**-- Porque el que rompió las reglas fue Koenma y no tú.-- **__Dijo Hiei, que se había quedado aislado y que ya estaba cansado de tantas tonterías._

_**-- Eso es verdad. --**__ Dijo Kurama__**.-- Las consecuencias sólo las tendrá quién ose cambiar el destino de su estrella.-- **__Terminó de decir el pelirrojo mirando la palma de su mano izquierda con fijeza, como si buscase alguna marca que no se viera a simple vista. Todos los demás se quedaron callados por un instante. Sabían muy bien, que el youko kitsune hablaba de sí mismo._

_**Fin flash back/**_

**....**

**....**

**...**

**-- Si sólo pudiera ayudarte, Kurama...-- **Murmuró Koenma antes de perderse en medio de los estantes donde algunos de sus ayudantes seguían buscando en los libros milenarios.

Sabía que la muerte de Kurama dejaría un vacío demasiado grande y que no podrían llenar. Las muchas aventuras habían creado un lazo firme e indestructible hasta el momento. Pero las cosas cambian y el mundo sigue su marcha sin detenerse por nadie... Nadie era indispensable en los tres mundos. Por lo menos era lo que se pensaba en el mundo espiritual, ya que la muerte sólo era un paso... Pero aún en el corazón del príncipe del Reikai, el latir del corazón de un ser vivo era un hecho extraordinario que debía ser mantenido con todas las fuerzas, más si ese corazón pertenecía a un chico de grandes ojos verdes que había aprendido en 17 años, lo que no había aprendido en cientos de años en el Makai. El amor le había enseñado que había más cosas en los tres mundos que los objetos de valor y la muerte.

El amor ningen era diferente al que alguna vez sintió por sus compañeros más cercanos. Los límites no existían.

Koenma sabía en el fondo que Kurama prefería morir mil veces como Minamino, que perder todo lo que había aprendido volviendo a ser el de antes. El corazón frío del Youko entumecería los recuerdos de Shuuichi que tanto había atesorado en este tiempo en el ningenkai.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Makai**

**...**

**...**

**-- Kitsune...**

**-- Mm...**

**-- ¿Qué tienes que ver con el espíritu de plata?-- **Preguntó Hiei sin detener la marcha.

**-- Es una larga historia.--** Dijo Youko Kurama.

El frío del Makai se hacia notar. Pero como youko era más resistente al clima que como Shuuchi, así que cuando empezaron a caminar por la nieve, no se amedrentó.

**-- Tenemos tiempo.--** Dijo Hiei mientras su bufanda blanca empezaba a ser agitada por la brisa congelante.

**-- Me creerías si te dijera que yo...**

**.........**

**.......**

**.....**

**Pasado**

**...**

**...**

_Youko Kurama caminó por el bosque hacia el campamento humano, pero cuando llegó al lugar no los encontró. Parecían haber dejado el lugar hace unos dos días._

_Clavó sus ojos en las alturas nevadas frente a él. ¿Sería que habían vuelto a las heladas montañas? La visión cruzó su cabeza nuevamente._

_**-- ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué yo?--**__ Se preguntó Kurama mientras apretaba sus puños y miraba el suelo._

"_**Yo no tengo ninguna relación con ellos. Entonces, por qué esta maldita visión no me deja. A mí no me importa si mueren o no. Cada uno cumple su destino en el Makai."**_

_Una fría brisa cruzó el lugar. Los cabellos de luna del youko se agitaron. Sus dorados ojos se cerraron por un segundo._

"_**Sabía que salvar a esa niña era un error. ¡Diablos! Ahora no me podré quedar en paz hasta que sepa cómo están."-- **__Pensó Youko antes de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos hasta las montañas congeladas._

_**....**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**Reikai**

**--Koenma, sabes en que parte exacta está Kurama y Hiei?--** Preguntó Yusuke sin saludar.

**-- Mmm... Yusuke!! -- **Dijo Koenma saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras hojeaba un viejo volumen referente al Makai.

**-- ¿Qué haces? -- **Le preguntó Kuwabara mirando los extraños dibujos en el libro.

**-- Nada... ¿Qué hacen aquí?-- **Preguntó nerviosamente el príncipe.

**-- Queremos saber dónde están nuestros amigos...**

**-- Están en Makai.-- **Dijo Koenma.

**-- ¡Eso lo sabemos! Pero ¿en qué parte?-- **Preguntó Yusuke cruzándose de brazos de mala gana.

**-- No lo sé.-- **Respondió Koenma, y en verdad no lo sabía.

**-- Pero se supone que fueron a la zona donde se vio a esos lobos, pero fuimos y no dimos con ellos allí.--** Dijo Yusuke.

**-- ¿No?-- **Preguntó Koenma**.-- ¿Entonces dónde estarán? --** Se preguntó mientras concentraba sus pensamientos olvidándose de los dos tanteis frente a él.

**-- Si Koenma no sabe, ¿Cómo los buscaremos?... El Makai es muy grande... -- **Dijo Kuwabara rascándose la cabeza.

**-- Muy grande.--- **Murmuró Koenma.-- ¡**Ogri! **-- Gritó de pronto asustando a los detectives.

**-- ¡Sí! ¡Señor Koenma! --** Apareció veloz el demonio con algunos libros entres sus manos.

**-- Busca a Botán. Dile que necesitamos los implementos para buscar energías demoníacas.**

**-- ¡Sí, Señor! --** Gritó el demonio celeste antes de perderse en busca de la guía espiritual.

**-- Ya entiendo.--** Dijo Yusuke, mirando de reojo a Koenma que había vuelto a perderse en la lectura del libro. Eso lo extrañó mucho, ya que siempre que venía a ver al príncipe, lo encontraba timbrando papeles. Pero los papeles estaban acumulándose sobre su mesa y junto a ella en el piso, y el pequeño príncipe no parecía darle tanta importancia a su labor, como en otras ocasiones. Yusuke no aguantó la curiosidad y preguntó**.-- ¿Qué sucede Koenma?**

Kuwabara miró a Yusuke y después al príncipe. Este último estaba fijando sus ojos en el mazoku.

**-- ¿Por qué piensas que pasa algo?-- **Preguntó a forma de respuesta.

**-- Digamos que es un presentimiento...**

**-- Urameshi y yo creemos que pasa algo malo...-- **Dijo Kuwabara.

**-- ¿Malo? ¿Cómo qué?--** Preguntó Koenma, volviendo sus ojos al libro, pero poniendo atención a las palabras de los chicos.

**-- Algo a Kurama o a Hiei.--** Agregó Yusuke clavando los ojos en el príncipe, que levantó la vista. Koenma tragó saliva demostrando nerviosismo que pudieron captar el dúo de tanteis frente a él.

**-- ¿Qué sucede?-- **Preguntó por segunda vez Yusuke, esperando esta vez, una respuesta más directa de Koenma.

**-- Yo no puedo decirlo.--** Dijo Koenma en voz baja.

**-- ¿Por qué no?-- **Pregunto el pelicastaño apoyando sus manos en el escritorio del príncipe y acercando su rostro al pequeño.

**-- Porque no me pertenece a mí el deber de decirlo.-- **Dijo el chicuelo del chupón con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos que Urameshi pudo notar claramente. Una sensación extraña cruzó su pecho. La misma maldita sensación que tuvo cuando fueron a rescatar a Kurama del fuerte de la Diosa. Vacío... era como vacío.

En eso entra Botán corriendo con el maletín entre las manos. Yusuke lo abrió y sacó el radar. Miró a Kuwabara que se mantenía callado y salieron rumbo al Makai.

**......**

**....**

**...**

**-- ¿Pasa algo, señor Koenma?--** Preguntó Botán al ver al príncipe con la mirada perdida.

**-- Nada, Botán... Sigue buscando en los libros...**

**-- Sí, príncipe Koenma.--** Dijo la peliceleste dejando solo al inmortal con sus pensamientos.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Makai**

La nieve se hacia más patente en el ambiente que rodeaba a los dos tanteis. Kurama caminaba delante, seguido de cerca por Hiei que parecía caminar con los ojos cerrados. El viento jugaba con el cabello plateado de Kurama y con las vestimentas del youkai de fuego.

Kurama podía sentir que estaba cerca, ya que los recuerdos agolpaban ahora su cerebro. Entendía tantas cosas que habían pasado.

**-- Kitsune...-- **Llamó Hiei.

**-- ¿Hmmm?**

**-- Busquemos un refugio.-- **Dijo Hiei mirando el cielo. Kurama paró la marcha y elevó sus ojos al cielo.

**-- Conozco un lugar.-- **Dijo Youko.

Caminaron hacia una cueva cercana, que en el pasado le había servido de guarida.

Hiei aún no podía evitar mirar con cierta curiosidad a su amigo. Si todo lo que le había contado era verdad, tendría que empezar a cambiar la visión que tenía de su compañero.

Afuera de la cueva, el frío y la nieve arreciaba como tormenta.

**-- Fue un día como hoy... cuando sucedió todo.--** Murmuró Kurama sentándose en un rincón del lugar, apoyando su espalda en una pared helada.

**-- Kurama...**

**-- Sabes Hiei, si hubiera sabido que esa niña significaría tanto, hubiera pensado mejor las cosas antes de ayudarla aquella vez en el bosque.**

**-- ¿Te arrepientes?--** Se apuró a preguntar el youkai de fuego.

**-- Eso ya no vale la pena pensarlo. Irani quiso que fuera así. **-- Dijo Youko.

Hiei había permanecido de pie en medio del lugar. Observó un momento y luego encontró lo que buscaba. Algunas raíces y troncos. Sería suficiente para prender una fogata que los calentara. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Kurama siempre se preocupaba de él en Ningenkai, ahora le tocaba devolver el favor. Cuando hubo prendido el fuego, se sentó frente a el.

**-- Kitsune...**

**-- Gracias, Hiei.-- **Dijo el youko sin abrir los ojos, y sin acercarse al fuego.

**-- Kurama...**

El kitsune abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la fogata y se sentó frente a Hiei. Youko sonrió. Hiei miraba indiferente a las llamas. Había conseguido bastante leña como para mantener el fuego por unas horas.

Kurama, cruzándose de piernas, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

Hiei lo miró**. "Será que iba a dormir"--** Pensó.

**-- Sí, Voy a dormir.-- **Dijo Kurama. Hiei se sorprendió. Kurama había adivinado, o sería alguna de sus habilidades como... -- **Sólo adiviné.-- **Dijo el kitsune nuevamente.

**-- ¡Ya deja de hacer eso, kitsune! **-- Gruñó el medio koorime.

**-- Perdóname.-- **Murmuró apenas Youko.

_**"¿Perdóname? Eso sonó más como a Shuuchi."-- **_Pensó Hiei. Quien decidió cerrar los ojos también, aunque sin dormir. No quería correr el riesgo de ser sorprendido por algún enemigo Y aún no había olvidado que una docena de lobos estaban detrás de su rastro. Por alguna razón estar con esta parte del pelirrojo siempre cambiaba los papeles. Ya que el kitsune no se caracterizaba por ser muy comunicativo, por lo tanto le tocaba a él ser el que iniciara las "Conversaciones", si es que se le podía llamar así a la media docena de palabras que decían entre los dos.

_**....**_

_**....**_

_**...**_

_**Recuerdos**_

_**.....**_

_**....**_

_**....**_

_Kurama se echó a caminar hacia la base de las montañas heladas. Aún no entendía como podían haber criaturas que pudiesen resistir pasar toda su vida en un lugar como aquel. El frío era extremo y alguien que no estuviera acostumbrado podía morir con facilidad. _

_El viento era ensordecedor a veces, como si aullara mil maldiciones en medio del cielo. _

_La nieve le llegaba a las rodillas a Youko Kurama, pero no dejaba de caminar. Una fuerza desconocida le daba ánimos a seguir y no detenerse. Tenía que llegar a ellos a todo costo, tenía que hacerlo, como si tuviera que atender a las muchas voces que parecían llamarlo._

_No supo cuanto tiempo caminó. Sólo que al ver pequeños puntitos oscuros sobre la nieve, sintió una opresión incontrolable en el pecho y no supo cómo, pero se vio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos._

_**-- Espíritu...-- **__Murmuró un hombre que lo diviso en medio de la nieve. -- __**Una avalancha...-- **__Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer desmayado. La nieve lo aprisionaba con fuerza. Kurama miró a su alrededor. Había sólo un grupo de ellos. ¿Dónde estaba el resto? No pensó más y fue desenterrando rápidamente a los que aún tenían vida en sus cuerpos. Sus manos blancas cavaban en la nieve dura con desesperación como si tratase de rescatar a alguien muy querido. Pero él nunca había querido a ninguna de esas personas. Eran extraños. Ajenos a él y su vida de Youko. ¿De dónde venía esa necesidad de salvarlos? "__**Espíritu de plata"**__ escuchó nuevamente la voz de la pequeña en su cabeza._

_**-- En la cueva.-- **__Murmuró uno de los sobrevivientes mientras apuntaba un montón de nieve a los pies de una inclinación. Kurama miró el lugar. ¿Sería que allí estaba el resto de los del pueblo? Dejó a los heridos sentados juntos, sus cuerpos parecían ser más fuertes de lo que había pensado en primer lugar Kurama. Era muy probable que terminarían recuperándose en poco tiempo._

_Clavó sus ojos dorados en el gran montón de nieve e hielo. Sacó una semilla de su nuca. Esperaba que ésta fuera lo bastante fuerte para resistir a la nieve. Se inclinó y cavó en medio del suelo, en busca de tierra bajo él. Tuvo que hacer un agujero de cincuenta centímetros antes de encontrarse con el suelo duro y congelado. Hizo un pequeño agujero rasgando el suelo con sus garras y puso la semilla en él._

_**-- Espero que sea suficiente...--**__ Murmuró para sí._

_Pero su mano sobre el lugar y soltó parte de su energía. Unas pequeñas raíces primero, luego largas, empezaron a hacerse camino a través de la nieve con lentitud adentrándose en la base del tumulto helado que obstruía la entrada a la cueva._

_Pasaron unos eternos 5 minutos antes de pensar en que ya era suficiente. Kurama cerró los ojos y soltó una gran oleada de energía a la planta, la que creció veloz en medio de la nieve provocando que ésta avanzara hacia los lados abriendo un pasadizo hasta la cueva y sosteniendo firmemente la nieve para evitar un nuevo deslizamiento._

_Kurama se mantuvo de rodillas sobre la nieve con los ojos clavados en la abertura. Sus sentidos se agudizaron tratando de encontrar algún indicio de vida en el lugar. Hasta que vio asomarse a la abertura a un hombre._

_Uno de los heridos, se acercó a Kurama._

_**-- Será mejor que entremos. Estaremos mejor en la cueva que aquí, Kurama-sama.-- **__En ese momento un grupo de personas salieron de la cueva para ayudar a los heridos a entrar. Kurama se puso de pie con intensión de volver al bosque, pero su cuerpo se negaba a dar un paso. Estaba demasiado cansado y aún no había visto a la pequeña de cabellos oscuros._

_Otro de los hombres se acercó a él y le dijo:_

_**-- Kurama-sama, adentro podrá descansar y comer.**_

_Kurama sólo asintió y se dejo conducir por el hombre._

_**.....**_

_**.....**_

_**....**_

**Fin capítulo 6**

**Continuará.**

**DarkCryonic**

**Octubre-2005.**

**Abalio species alteri quod feceris: Espera de otro, lo que ha otro hayas hecho.**


	7. Esto perpetua

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Continua después de: Libro II YYH: La Diosa del Makai.**

Libro III YYH: Más allá de la oscuridad

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2005**

**Cap. 7**

**Esto perpetua **

**(Que dure para siempre)**

**.....**

**....**

_**-- Será mejor que entremos. Estaremos mejor en la cueva que aquí, Kurama-sama.-- **En ese momento un grupo de personas salieron de la cueva para ayudar a los heridos a entrar. Kurama se puso de pie con intensión de volver al bosque, pero su cuerpo se negaba a dar un paso. Estaba demasiado cansado y aún no había visto a la pequeña de cabellos oscuros._

_Otro de los hombres se acercó a él y le dijo:_

_**-- Kurama-sama, adentro podrá descansar y comer.**_

_Kurama sólo asintió y se dejó conducir por el hombre._

_Cuando entró a la cueva se dio cuenta que en ella estaba la mayoría de la gente del pueblo, y entre ellos la anciana y la pequeña de cabellos negros, quien al verlo corrió hacia él y se abrazo a sus piernas. Kurama pasó sus manos heridas por la pequeña cabeza._

_La anciana lo acercó al fuego y lo hizo sentarse junto a ella y la pequeña. Los demás parecían cuidar de los heridos y encargarse de algunas otras cosas. Pero Kurama notaba que todos parecían estar emocionados de tenerlo allí. ¿Sería que aún creían que él era el dichoso Espíritu de Plata? ¿Y si lo era, en verdad? ¿Qué otra explicación cabría a sus extrañas sensaciones?_

_**-- Sabíamos que vendría, Kurama sama.--** Dijo la mujer mientras acercaba un plato de madera con comida a Kurama._

_**-- ¿Qué pasó? -- **Preguntó Kurama recibiendo el plato y dejándolo frente a él, sin comer._

_**-- Nuestro pueblo sólo resiste vivir entre el hielo. Así que volvimos. Pero una avalancha nos atrapó aquí mientras descansábamos para seguir nuestro viaje hacia las más altas montañas...**_

_**-- Hm...**_

_**-- Agradecemos que viniera a ayudarnos...**_

_**-- Aún así murieron algunos.--** Murmuró Youko mirando el fuego. La pequeña estaba sentada junto a él sonriendo._

_**-- Pero usted salvó a varios**.-- Dijo la voz de un hombre de mediana edad de grandes ojos negros. _

_**"Esos ojos... sí, debe ser el padre de la pequeña**"-- Pensó Kurama._

_**-- Necesito saber que pasa...-- **Dijo Kurama._

_**-- La profecía se cumple y ya estás con nosotros**...-- Dijo la pequeña._

_-- **Pequeña Haru...-- **Murmuró la mujer mayor._

_**-- ¿La profecía?--** Preguntó Kurama mirando a la mujer._

_**-- Los hielos se derriten...**_

_**-- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-- **Preguntó fríamente el Youko._

_**-- Sólo el legendario Espíritu de Plata (gin no rei) puede hacer que las montañas vuelvan a ser seguras para nuestro pueblo.-- **Dijo el hombre._

_Kurama paseó su mirada por la cueva. Todos parecían atentos a la conversación. ¿Sería que todo lo que decían era verdad?_

_**-- ¿Y por qué debería creer que yo soy el que creen que soy? **-- Preguntó Kurama cerrando sus ojos._

_**-- ¿Cómo explica que esté aquí?-- **Preguntó la pequeña sorprendiendo al resto y provocando que Kurama abriera los ojos y los fijara en ella._

_**-- Pareces muy segura.-- **Dijo Kurama entrecerrando sus ojos. Haru sonrió. El kitsune respondió el gesto con una leve sonrisa. -- ¿**Y qué se supone que debe hacer el Espíritu de plata para volver a las montañas a la normalidad?-- **Preguntó dirigiendo la vista a la mujer._

_**--Una promesa...-- **Dijo la mujer sacando una rosa roja de entre sus ropas, y dándosela a Kurama. Nunca le había parecido tan perfecta una flor. Una rosa roja como la sangre y tan bella a la vista como un atardecer._

_-- **Hermosa**...-- Murmuró el kitsune**.-- ¿Una promesa?**_

_**-- Así es...--** Murmuró la anciana, viendo cuando Kurama se ponía de pie y caminaba entre todos hacia la entrada de la cueva con la rosa entre las manos._

_Kurama no sabía cómo, pero ya sabía que hacer..._

_**--------------**_

_**-------------**_

_**-------**_

**Makai**

**-- Con este aparato estamos igual de perdidos.--** Dijo Kuwabara cansado de ver a Urameshi rastrear a sus compañeros sin ningún resultado.

**-- No me distraigas, Ya daremos con ellos.--** Dijo Yusuke con la vista pegada en el aparato**.-- ¡Bingo! -- **Gritó al escuchar el "pip... pip... pip" que venía de la máquina mientras una flecha apuntaba hacia el norte.

**-- ¿Y qué hay al norte?-- **Preguntó Kuwabara.

**-- Nieve... Mucha, pero mucha nieve.-- **Dijo Urameshi antes de echarse a correr en esa dirección.

**-- ¡Espera Urameshi!**

**------------**

**------------**

**-- ¿Una promesa?--** Dijo Hiei en voz alta, aún con los ojos cerrados.-**- Así que a fin de cuentas si cumples tus promesas.-- **Dijo Hiei abriendo los ojos.

Kurama estaba frente a él, aún sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados.

**-- Hiei... Si yo muero...--** Dijo Kurama sin cambiar de postura.-- **Quiero que sepas que te considero mi mejor amigo.-- **Dijo el youko.

**-- No digas estupideces... No te vas a morir...-- **Dijo Hiei con un dejo de enfado.-- **Además si lo que me contaste es verdad... Sólo debes volver a ese lugar y ya... **-- Dijo el youkai de fuego perdiendo sus ojos en las llamas frente a él.

**-- Pero... --** El kitsune calló.

**-- Estar vivo es lo que cuenta.--** Murmuró Hiei.

**-- Como Shuuichi ya tenía decidido mi destino, pero ahora...-- **Kurama abrió los ojos.-- …**que los recuerdos volvieron me doy cuanta de que mi vida nunca me a pertenecido, que no tengo el derecho de decidir sobre el fin de ella**.-- Dijo mirando el fuego.

**-- Aún no entiendo cómo siendo reencarnación de una deidad, pudiste ser Youko Kurama...**

Kurama entendió a que se refería. Su vida como youko kitsune no era ningún ejemplo... era verdad, era cualquier cosa menos santo... Entonces, ¿por qué?

**-- Sólo soy Gin no Rei cuando ellos me necesitan... El resto del tiempo soy Kurama.--** Dijo el de ojos dorados.

**-- Hm**

**-- ¿No quieres saber que fue lo que prometí?-- **Preguntó el Youko.

-- **Hmm...--** Hiei miro al kitsune, algo en su interior prefería no saberlo**.-- Ahora entiendo porque esa bruja te quería a su lado.--** Dijo Hiei cambiando el tema.

Kurama sonrió divertido.

**-- No creo que ella lo supiese...**

**-- Era una diosa... Debió saberlo...--** Murmuró Hiei cerrando los ojos.

**-- ¿En verdad, no quieres saber?--** Preguntó Kurama.

**-- ¿Por qué tanto interés en que sepa que prometiste?-- **Preguntó enfadado el youkai de fuego clavando sus escarlatas ojos en su amigo.

**-- No lo sé.**

**-- Hmmm**

**-- Sabes, es curioso que siendo amigos tanto tiempo no nos hayamos dado cuenta de que hay una conexión entre nosotros.**

**-- ¿hm?**

**-- Un medio Koorime y una deidad de hielo.--** Dijo Kurama medio divertido.

**-- Quizás es la explicación al hecho de que te aguante.-- **Dijo Hiei medio sonriendo.

Kurama lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

**-- ¿Pensé que el que te aguantaba era yo?-- **Dijo el kitsune.

**-- Mas bien es tu parte ningen.-- **Dijo Hiei.

**-- Él y yo somos el mismo...-- **Murmuro el Youko.

**-- Más bien son tres; tú, Shuuichi y Gin no rei.-- **Dijo Hiei mirando el techo de la cueva, infligiéndole a su voz un tono de sarcasmo.

Kurama no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Hiei también rió. Por un momento olvidaron donde estaban y por qué estaban allí.

Después de unos minutos, Kurama se puso de pie.

**-- Debemos continuar...**

Hiei asintió y extinguió el fuego.

En menos de 5 minutos estaban caminando en medio de la nieve. El cielo parecía más calmado. En poco tiempo llegarían.

**--------------**

**-----------**

**Camino a las montañas de hielo.**

**------**

**-- Está helando.-- **Dijo Kuwabara mientras seguía a Yusuke en medio del bosque.

**-- No seas debilucho.--** Dijo Urameshi mientras observaba la aguja del radar.

**-- ¿Por qué no habrán elegido un lugar más cálido para ir?-- **Dijo Kuwabara mientras un grupo de enredaderas frente a ellos, que Yusuke no había notado por ir pendiente del radar.-- ¿**Urameshi?**

**-- Mm... ¿Qué quieres?**

**-- Creo que vamos en buen rumbo.-- **Dijo Kuwabara medio riendo. Lo que provocó que Yusuke mirara a su alrededor y notara a una docena de lobos colgando de diferentes formas enredados en plantas. Parecían estar dormidos.

**-- ¿Están dormidos?--** Preguntó Urameshi.

**-- ¿Qué más pueden hacer?--** Dijo Kazuma Kuwabara.-- **Si fue Kurama el que les hizo eso, estarán allí hasta que él mismo los baje.--** Dijo el pelinaranjo mientras miraba hacia las montañas de hielo que ya se podían ver en el horizonte.

**-- Vamos, no perdamos tiempo...-- **Dijo Yusuke echándose a caminar con rapidez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&

&&&&

&&&

**Fin capítulo 7**

**Continuará.**

**DarkCryonic**

**Noviembre-2005.**


	8. In Articulo Mortis

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Continua después de: Libro II YYH: La Diosa del Makai.**

Libro III YYH: Más allá de la oscuridad

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2005**

**Cap. 8**

**In Articulo Mortis**

**(En la hora de la muerte)**

**.....**

**....**

Kurama y Hiei caminaron en silencio en medio de la nieve. El youkai de fuego no dejaba de pensar en la promesa que había hecho Kurama. Aún no entendía por qué había una parte de él que no quería saber sobre aquello. Como si temiera saberlo.

Kurama caminaba lento, pero con seguridad. Como si su mente viajara en lejanos lugares y resolviera asuntos importantes.

**---------------**

**"Estaba resuelto a dejarme morir, pero el destino siempre se encarga de hacerme la vida difícil. Se veía demasiado fácil dejarme llevar..."-- **Kurama sonríe, lleva su mano derecha a su nuca y saca su rosa roja, y se la queda viendo con atención.

Hiei lo mira extrañado, ya que no percibe peligro alguno a su alrededor como para que el látigo de rosas aparezca. Pero luego comprende que el kitsune estaba sólo recordando.

**-- Una promesa...-- **Murmuró el de cabellera plateada.

Hiei cierra los ojos con fastidio, no quiere preguntar, no quiere saber de que se trata; pero de todas formas lo hace.

**-- ¿Qué fue lo que prometiste, kitsune?-- **Preguntó como si nada.

Kurama no detuvo la marcha, pero voltea levemente a ver a Hiei. La nieve en contraste con la figura de su compañero le recuerda el cabello oscuro de la pequeña a quien le hizo la promesa...

**-- Prometí...**

**----------------------------**

_**Pasado**_

_La anciana siguió a Kurama hasta la salida de la cueva. El youko parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras sus ojos seguían en la rosa roja entre sus manos heridas. Extrañamente sentía una calidez distinta dentro de su pecho, como si tuviera eso que los ningen llaman corazón._

_La anciana notó que los ojos dorados del kitsune se volvían plateados, casi blancos como la nieve. Un pequeño vientecillo blanco empezaba a rodearlos._

_**-- Abuela...--** Llamó la pequeña Haru desde la entrada. La anciana volteó y notó que a penas podía ver a su nieta y al resto, ya que la brisa blanca que la había empezado a envolver se había vuelto más tupida y no la dejaba ver con claridad. Era como estar bajo una tormenta de nieve, pero controlada exquisitamente por alguien, ya que ella no sufría los embates del viento y la nieve._

_**-- Mujer...-- **Dijo una voz profunda. La anciana miró al youko y notó unas extrañas marcas en su rostro. Dos kanji, reconoció al mirar mejor, uno en cada lado del rostro blanco... Hyogen y Gami._

_La anciana se inclinó, para luego dejarse caer de rodillas sobre la nieve. Gin no rei dejo caer la flor frente a él._

_**-- He escuchado el llamado del pueblo de hielo y he renacido como lo prometí hace miles de años a vuestros antepasados... El pacto debe renovarse antes que la montaña helada desaparezca y con ella, toda esencia fría.**_

_**-- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-- **Preguntó la anciana manteniendo la actitud de respeto._

_**-- Sólo un alma pura puede compartir la esencia que poseo y ayudar a la montaña a su eternidad gélida.**_

_**--¿Alma pura?-- **Preguntó para sí la anciana. Gin no rei levantó la mano hacia la anciana, la brisa que los envolvía se abrió detrás de Anshin, dejando a la vista a Haru y al resto que miraban desde la entrada de la cueva._

_**-- Ella debe venir.-- **Dijo Gin no Rei mirando a la pequeña. Ésta sonrió y caminó hacia su abuela._

_Anshin no entendía. Sus ancestros y maestros nunca le habían hablado sobre aquello y temió._

_**-- No temas, abuela. El espíritu de plata ya me salvó una vez.-- **Dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de la anciana que seguía de rodillas y besando su mejilla._

_**-- Lo sé...-- **Murmuró la mujer sonriéndole. Haru se soltó y caminó hacia el espíritu. Gin no rei sonrió levemente. Una ventisca salió de la nada envolviéndolos y desapareciendo al instante, junto con ellos. El clima se tranquilizó. Anshin se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó hacia la rosa, recogiéndola entres sus manos._

_**-- Haru chan...**_

_**---------------------**_

_Haru no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo que de pronto se vio en medio de una habitación que parecía hecha de cristal. La blancura era impresionante y del techo parecía colarse una luz que iluminaba todo el lugar._

_Giró sobre sus talones observando alegremente todo el cristal a su alrededor. Era hermoso. La luz blanca se volvía a ratos...rosa, azul, verde, violeta.... había tantos colores... tanta maravilla... "Debía ser el cielo" _

_**-- Pequeña...**_

_Dejó de girar y miró a Kurama que estaba observándola tranquilamente desde un rincón._

_**-- ¡Espíritu!-- **Dijo la pequeña sonriendo._

_Gin no rei caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo; Haru se sentó frente a él..._

_**-- El destino de tu pueblo depende de ti.--** La pequeña afirmó.-- **Para que se cumpla lo pactado, puedes pedirme algo a cambio de tu energía pura.-- **Dijo el espíritu. La niña sonrió. _

_**-- ¿Qué quieres?-- **Preguntó el espíritu._

_**-- Yo quiero... yo quiero...--** La pequeña acercó su rostro a Kurama y murmuró su deseo en voz baja._

_**--¿Es tu petición?** -- Preguntó Gin no rei._

_**-- ¡Sí! -- **Dijo la niña al notar que Kurama sonreía._

_**-- El pacto entre tú y yo quedará sellado con esta nueva rosa blanca.--** Dijo Kurama haciendo crecer una en su mano y entregándosela a la pequeña**.-- Esta rosa no morirá y será muda testigo de mi promesa.**_

_Haru sonrió y recibió la rosa entre sus manos. Fue lo único que puso ver antes de sentir que sus fuerzas la abandonaban._

_La habitación se volvió brillante. La figura del espíritu y de la pequeña, desaparecieron. Un sonido cruzó desde la base de la habitación hasta lo más profundo del suelo. La energía de las heladas montañas recobraba sus fuerzas. Una brisa helada cubrió el territorio por una semana, congelando y volviendo a la normalidad las cosas._

_Al cabo del séptimo día, Haru apareció entre su pueblo con una rosa blanca en sus manos y una gran sonrisa. Había salvado a su pueblo._

_Nunca volvieron a ver a Gin no rei o la figura de Kurama. Había desaparecido._

_--------------_

_-------------_

**Presente**

**Makai**

Kurama detuvo su marcha frente a una cueva. Hiei levantó la vista. No recordaba haber conocido aquel lugar antes.

El zorro caminó unos pasos y entró; Hiei miró a su alrededor y lo siguió. Al cruzar el umbral pudo notar una energía que parecía ser un campo de protección, pero que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerle el paso.

Los demonios caminaron lentamente, Kurama sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Sabía que le quedaban pocas energías, más cuando sentía que su parte Youko era más fuerte. Hiei no dejó de tener un ojo en el kitsune y otro en la oscuridad frente a ellos.

Kurama empezó a tirar semillas de flores luminosas, la oscuridad se había hecho impenetrable para sus ojos. Además debía cuidarse de no caer o lastimarse con las filosas paredes de hielo y cristal.

Un murmullo a lo lejos, le indicó que estaba cerca.

**"Agua"-- **pensó Hiei.

Cuando vieron una pequeña luz a lo lejos, Kurama se detuvo y miró a Hiei por un segundo. Tuvo intensiones de decirle algo, pero calló. Hiei notó el hecho, pero guardó silencio.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, notaron que la cueva se abría ampliamente.

Hiei notó que había agua resbalando por las paredes. Kurama caminó hasta el centro del lugar, donde se formaba un pozón de agua cristalina.

**-- Ok.. Ya estamos aquí...-- **Dijo Kurama.-- **Y veo que me esperabas, anciana**.-- Agregó Kurama mirando hacia una pared que parecía oscura por causa de una sombra que se proyectaba sobre ella.

**-- Kurama-sama.-- **Dijo la anciana saliendo de las sombras. Hiei había notado su presencia, pero había decidido intervenir lo menos posible. Anshin miró al youkai de fuego y pareció dudar**.-- Si el youkai que te acompaña cruzó la entrada es porque pertenece al hielo.--** Dijo la anciana mirando a Kurama que se mantenía en silencio.

**-- El es Hiei, y es mi amigo.**

La anciana se acercó al demonio de fuego y clavó sus ojos en la perla que colgaba de su cuello.

**-- Una lagrima de Koorime.-- **Dijo abriendo los ojos aún más con sorpresa.

**-- Es de mi madre.-- **Dijo Hiei dándole la espalda.

**-- Eres un...**

**-- Sí, lo soy.-- **Respondió Hiei caminando hacia un extremo del lugar, alejándose.

Anshin no entendía. Un niño prohibido... junto a una deidad del Hielo... ¿Qué podría significar?... Los pueblos de hielo sabían que los niños prohibidos estaban malditos... Pero por qué Gin No Rei estaba junto a uno, y lo consideraba su amigo.

**-- Pero...-- **Musitó la anciana.

Kurama iba a decir algo, pero una punzada cruzo su pecho haciendo que cayera de rodillas; con su mano derecha sobre su pecho, en donde se encontraba su corazón ningen. En menos de un segundo, Hiei estaba junto a él.

**-- Kurama...**

**-- El tiempo se acaba, Hiei... Mi corazón humano.**

------------------

-----------------

En el pueblo, mientras tanto, Haru preparaba un lugar para que Gin no Rei y su acompañante pudieran descansar; pero algo la detuvo. La rosa que siempre estaba sobre un altar, en el centro de su hogar, empezó a cambiar de color. Sus blancos pétalos se volvían rojizos, como si fueran bañados en sangre. En menos de un minuto, se había envuelto en un abrigo de pieles, cogido la rosa del altar y salido de su hogar, dirigiéndose hacia la cueva lo más rápido que podía. No le importó que la nieve le mojara sus ropas, ni que se volviera blanda bajo sus pies provocándole dificultades. Tenía que llegar.

-----------------

-----------------

El Cabello de Kurama se volvió rojo; el youko desaparecía para dejar al ningen en su lugar. Hiei estaba arrodillado junto al pelirrojo, mientras este último trataba de tranquilizar su respiración. Anshin había sacado una manta de algún lugar y le había cubierto la espalda con ella.

Unos minutos después, Kurama levantó la vista y trató de sonreírle a Hiei, y lo logró sólo a medias. Hiei apretaba su dije con una mano, mientras la otra la tenía en la espalda de su amigo. Temía ver morir a Shuuichi frente a él, antes de que pudiera despertar a Gin No Rei nuevamente, y lograr que la sabiduría de éste lograra ayudar a Kurama.

------------------

------------------

Haru cruzó la entrada de la cueva corriendo. Notó flores luminosas en el suelo, lo que la hizo detenerse por un segundo. Miró la rosa y vio que casi la mitad de ella estaba roja. Se echó a correr lo más rápido que le permitió el suelo disparejo de las entrañas de la montaña.

-----------------

-----------------

**-- ¡Kurama-sama!-- **Dijo una voz suave y alarmada. Hiei levantó la vista y vio a una chica delgada y alta, de largo cabello negro, con grandes ojos oscuros y brillantes.

**"¿Dónde he visto esos ojos antes?"-- **Se preguntó Hiei.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos que lo observaban. La chica se había quedado petrificada. Los ojos que veía no eran los que ella recordaba. Los dorados y distantes. Pero los verdes y brillantes, como los árboles que ella veía a lo lejos, eran igual de poderosos.

**-- Pequeña...-- **Dijo Kurama**. "Sigue pareciéndose a Kuronoe"-- **Pensó Kurama.

Haru sonrió. El chico frente a ella parecía tener su misma edad y aún seguía llamándola "pequeña." Corrió lo que los separaba y abrazó a Kurama con fuerzas. Hiei se alejó.

Anshin observaba con detenimiento la flor entre las manos de Haru Chan.

-- **Haru-chan**...--Llamó la anciana. La joven se alejó de Kurama como si hubiera despertado de pronto. Al notar lo que había hecho, se ruborizó; más aún al notar que Kurama le sonreía de una manera dulce que habría derretido al corazón más frío.

El pelirrojo notó la flor en las manos blancas de la chica. Parte de él sintió un escalofrío.

Hiei miró al pelirrojo. Una extraña energía parecía venir de algún lugar, pero sólo podía imaginarse de donde provenía, ya que dentro de ese lugar todo era diferente. Hasta él notó que su propia energía parecía volverse fría... sí, era una onda helada.

---------------

---------------

**-- El radar indica que están cerca.-- **Dijo Yusuke.

**-- Tengo frío.-- **Murmuró Kuwabara que lo seguía mientras frotaba sus manos y el rostro con fuerza. Por mucho que fuera alguien fuerte y con gran sensibilidad, seguía siendo sólo un ningen más.

En cambio, Yusuke tenía sangre mazoku. Y aunque sintiera frío, no permitía que éste fuera un impedimento para lograr sus objetivos; más cuando Kurama tenía que ver con ello. Era su amigo y no se permitiría verlo morir.

**-- Kuwabara, si mis sospechas son ciertas... debemos llegar lo más pronto posible con ellos...--** Dijo Yusuke.

**-- ¿Crees que morirá?-- **Preguntó Kazuma con seriedad.

**-- Espero que no.-- **Respondió Yusuke sin dejar de caminar con rapidez.

Kuwabara siguió a su amigo sin decir más.

----------------

-----------------

**-- Está muriendo.-- **Murmuró Koenma dejando caer un libro de sus manos, provocando un ruido que hizo eco en las paredes de la biblioteca.

Botán lo miró desde arriba de una escalera, donde revisaba unos ejemplares del Makai.

**-- Ya no hay tiempo. Voy al Makai.-- **Dijo el príncipe transformándose en joven y desapareciendo frente a Botán y los demonios que seguían buscando.

----------------

-----------------

**Templo de Genkai.**

**-- Una extraña sensación... sí, muy extraña...--- **Dijo la anciana mientras veía las pequeñas flores que aún había en el jardín.

**-- Maestra Genkai...-- **Dijo Yukina.-- **El joven Kurama.-- **Dijo Yukina llevando sus pequeñas manos a su rostro, para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran.

**-- Ya entiendo... así que es eso.-- **Murmuró Genkai bajando la vista.

-----------------

-----------------

**Makai**

**Cueva**

**--- Kurama.--** Murmuró Hiei acercándose nuevamente al pelirrojo.

**-- El hielo se derrite...-- **Dijo el kitsune mirando a la anciana.-- **Lo siento... Es mi culpa...**

**-- No, Kurama sama**...--- Dijo la anciana.

**-- Mi cuerpo ningen no puede con esta responsabilidad.-- **Dijo nuevamente Kurama.

**-- Kitsune baka...**

**-- Hiei.--** El pelirrojo sonrió. Su cuerpo se adormecía lentamente. Si moría Shuuichi, sólo quedaría su parte Youko... y ya nunca podría volver al Ningenkai y a ver a su madre...

**-- Gin no rei...-- **Dijo la muchacha entregándole la flor casi roja a Kurama.

**-- Lo siento, Haru chan... no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice.-- **Dijo casi murmurando Kurama.

Una sensación fría cruzó el ambiente. Hiei miró a su alrededor. Pero un grito de la chica lo hizo volver a poner atención al pelirrojo junto a él.

**-- ¿Kurama?..--** Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y estaba blanco como la nieve. Hiei puso su mano en el pecho del kitsune **.-- Su corazón... no late... kitsune....**

**Continuara.**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**Dic. 2005**


	9. Aeternum Vale

**Fics Basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Continua después de: Libro II YYH: La Diosa del Makai.**

Libro III YYH: Más allá de la oscuridad

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2005**

**Cap. 9**

**Aeternum Vale**

**(Adiós para siempre)**

**.....**

**....**

_**-- Mi cuerpo ningen no puede con esta responsabilidad.-- **__Dijo Nuevamente Kurama._

_**-- Kitsune baka...**_

_**-- Hiei.--**__ El pelirrojo sonrió. Su cuerpo se adormecía lentamente. Si moría Shuuichi, sólo quedaría su parte Youko... y ya nunca podría volver al Ningenkai y a ver a su madre..._

_**-- Gin no rei...-- **__Dijo la muchacha entregándole la flor casi roja a Kurama._

_**-- Lo siento, Haru chan... no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice.-- **__Dijo casi murmurando Kurama._

_Una sensación fría cruzó el ambiente. Hiei miró a su alrededor. Pero un grito de la chica lo hizo volver a poner atención al pelirrojo junto a él._

_**-- ¿Kurama?..--**__ Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y estaba blanco como la nieve. Hiei puso su mano en el pecho del kitsune.__**-- Su corazón... no late... kitsune....**_

**......**

**----**

**......**

**-- ¡Kitsune!-- **Escuchó gritar Yusuke.

**-- ¡La voz de Hiei!!-- **Gritó Yusuke precipitándose al interior de la cueva, seguido por Kuwabara, que se había quedado mudo de golpe. Pudieron entrar sin problemas ya que el campo de fuerza había desaparecido misteriosamente.

**.....**

**---**

**.....**

El silencio se hizo frío. Hiei tenía entre sus brazos a un Shuuichi muerto. El youkai de fuego tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos en el pelirrojo. Nunca habían hablado sobre que pasaría si su corazón ningen moría... No sabía que esperar. Haru-chan estaba arrodillada tan petrificada como Hiei.

La anciana recogió la rosa roja que había traído su nieta, y al tenerla cerca la reconoció como la flor del antiguo pacto.

**-- Se ve que llegué tarde.-- **Dijo una voz de entre las sombras del lugar.

Hiei miró al joven Koenma esperando que éste tuviera las respuestas.

**-- ¡Hiei, Kurama! **-- Se escuchó la voz de Yusuke gritando antes de verlo aparecer en el lugar seguido de Kuwabara.

Todos parecieron mantener el aliento. Yusuke caminó lentamente hasta Hiei, éste último había bajado la mirada con impotencia. De alguna manera se sentía responsable de que las cosas estuvieran así.

Kuwabara, que también se había acercado, se hincó y pasó su mano por la frente de Kurama ordenando sus mechones rojos.

Koenma estaba parado, contemplando los hechos. Era el príncipe y no podía hacer nada.

**"-- No puedes hacer nada."-- **Dijo una voz junto a él. Levantó la vista del grupo y observó a una imagen traslucida parada junto a él.

**-- ¿Kurama?-- **Murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie se diera cuenta.

**-- "El destino es el que debe ser."--** Dijo la figura mirando a Koenma mientras sonreía como de costumbre.

**-- "No es justo".-- **Pensó Koenma.

**-- "¿Hablas de Justicia? Es justo, estaba decidido desde antes. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes."-- **Dijo el espíritu de Kurama que había empezado a levitar junto a sus compañeros. Sólo Koenma podía verlo y escucharlo. Koenma notó como Kurama trató de tocar el rostro de Hiei, que se mantenía con una expresión de dolor**.--"Lo injusto es que mi muerte traiga consecuencias y tristeza..." "El espíritu de plata está dentro de mí, debo reanudar el pacto..."-- **Dijo Kurama mirando a Koenma, sin alejarse de sus amigos**.--"Y necesito de un alma pura de hielo".**

**-- "¿La muchacha?"--** Preguntó Koenma mentalmente mirando a la joven de cabello negro que se mantenía callada y con los ojos fijos en el rostro pálido del cuerpo ningen de Kurama.

**-- "No."-- **Contestó Kurama.--" **Es curioso... Siempre he sabido que Hiei y yo teníamos cierto lazo... Amigos y compañeros de pelea... pero era algo más... Un medio Koorime y una reencarnación de un dios de hielo..."**

**-- "¿Qué?"-- **Preguntó Koenma que aún no entendía.

**-- "Siempre he dicho que el destino debe cumplirse, y sé que cada cosa tiene un sentido. Lo he comprobado con mis cientos de años en esta existencia. No fue casualidad".-- **El fantasma se agachó hasta poner su rostro frente a Hiei. Éste último elevó la vista, y miró el aire frente a él. Había sentido una extraña sensación, como si Kurama estuviera sonriéndole como antes. Pero debía ser una tontería. En aquel lugar todo era extraño, hasta su propia energía demoníaca Así que bajo su mirada nuevamente**.--"El alma pura que necesito, está frente a mí. Siempre lo ha estado. No pude cumplir la promesa de Haru-chan. Espero poder cumplir la de Hiei."**

**--"Kurama... ¿Qué hacemos?"**

**-- "Necesito que Hiei vaya al centro de la montaña, al cuarto del origen, yo lo guiaré con lo que queda de mi poder... allí volveremos a pactar por la sobrevivencia de esta zona del Makai."**

**-- "¿Y qué pasará contigo?"**

**--"Eso ya no tiene importancia."--**Dijo el fantasma mirando a sus compañeros que aún contemplaban en silencio su cuerpo vacío. Flotó hacia Haru.-- "**Gracias."-- **Y luego desapareció.

Koenma caminó hasta los chicos y puso una mano en el hombro de Hiei.

**-- Hiei... Debes ir al centro de la montaña.--** Dijo el príncipe.

**-- ¿Qué?-- **Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- Hmm.--** Hiei miró el rostro del pelirrojo y suavemente lo dejó en el suelo. Se sacó su capa y lo cubrió con ella, dejando su rostro a la vista, como si Shuuichi sólo estuviera durmiendo. Yusuke y Kuwabara se pusieron de pie. Hiei hizo un gesto negativo y ante la vista de todos, desapareció.

**-- ¿Pero?-- **Preguntó Yusuke sin entender.

**-- Es tiempo de un nuevo pacto.--** Dijo la anciana que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio con la rosa totalmente roja entre sus manos.

**-- Abuela...--- **Murmuró Haru. Unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Sus ojos oscuros se cerraron. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro antes de dejar salir libremente sus lágrimas.

**-- Calma.-- **Dijo Kuwabara acercándosele.-- **Hiei, hará que todo vuelva a ser como antes.--** Dijo el pelinaranjo poniéndole su chaqueta azul a la chica.

**-- Kuwabara...-- **Murmuró Yusuke_**. "Arreglar todo... Podrá traer de vuelta a..."-- **_Pensó el heredero mazoku hincándose junto al cuerpo inerte de su compañero.-- **Vamos Kurama... No te vayas...-- **Murmuró Yusuke.-- **Somos un grupo, ¿Recuerdas?...**

Kuwabara miró a la anciana y después a Koenma.

**-- ¿Qué hacemos?-- **Preguntó. Su voz resonó en el lugar a causa del eco. No dijo nada más. Koenma había bajado la vista. La anciana sólo miró a su nieta que ya había dejado de sollozar.

........

---

........

**--"¡Maldición!... ¿Cuánto falta?"**

**--"Ya llegas."-- **Escuchó dentro de su cabeza.

**--"¿Qué?"**

**--"Apresúrate."-- **Dijo la voz nuevamente. Hiei reconoció la voz y se apresuró lo que más pudo.

.......

---

.......

_**--"Aceptar las consecuencias. Es lo único que hacemos en esta vida. Si no arriesgamos algo, nunca sabremos que nos perdemos. Y aunque el riesgo sea demasiado y el costo sea tu vida, si haces lo correcto, valdrá la pena**_.-- Decía Kurama levitando en la cámara de cristal en donde esperaba a Hiei_**.-- No puedo decir que no me entristece dejarlos... pero es el costo que debo pagar por ser quien soy. Siempre lo he sabido... es extraño..."**_

_**-- "¿Qué es lo extraño?"--**_Preguntó una voz.

_**--"Que aunque lo tenga decidido, hay una parte de mí que se niega a aceptarlo."-- **_Respondió el espíritu de Kurama.

_**-- "¿Los extrañaras mucho?-- **_Preguntó la voz nuevamente.

_**-- Así como te extrañé a ti.--**_Dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole a la sombra frente a él.

La sombra se volvió más definible. Kuronoe sonreía.

_**-- "Sigues igual".-- **_Murmuró el cuervo.

_**-- "¿A qué has venido?"-- **_Preguntó Kurama.

_**-- "A entregarte esto".-- **_Abrió su mano y se vio el colgante con el rubí.

_**-- "¿Pero?"**_

_**-- "Todo debe quedar cerrado."--**_ Dijo Kuronoe dejando el colgante en el suelo de cristal en medio de la habitación.

_**-- "Lo sé... Me encargaré de devolverlo..."--**_ Dijo el espectro del pelirrojo.

Kuronoe miró fijamente a su amigo, y notó el dejo de tristeza.

_**-- "Ojalá tuviera las fuerzas para ayudarte".-- **_Murmuró antes de desvanecerse.

_**-- "Eso ya no importa".-- **_Dijo el pelirrojo centrando su mirada en la abertura por donde debería llegar Hiei_**.-- "El tiempo se acaba".**_

**...**

**---**

**...**

Hiei atravesó un largo pasillo hecho de cristal. El frío era impresionante. Sería éste el centro de la montaña, el origen del hielo que cubría esta zona del Makai.

**...**

**---**

**...**

**-- ¡Mira Yusuke! El cabello de Kurama...-- **Dijo Kuwabara.

**-- Está cambiando...--** Murmuró Yusuke, mirando a Koenma.

**...**

**---**

**...**

Traspasó una pequeña abertura y llegó a una habitación amplia, tan brillante a sus ojos, que tuvo que cerrarlos por un momento y abrir los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Pasó sus ojos por la habitación. Tenía una pregunta en su mente, pero dudaba pronunciarla.

**-- Hiei.--** Escuchó que lo llamaban.

**-- ¿Kitsune?-- **Preguntó caminando hacia el centro del lugar. Un extraño brillo rojo en el suelo, llamó su atención**.-- ¿Un dije?... este es...**

**-- Así es.--** Dijo la voz. Sonaba como si estuviera frente a él, pero no lo veía. Hiei miró a su alrededor. Kurama notó la inquietud de su amigo.-- **Usa el jagan... así podrás verme...--**Dijo.

Hiei se quitó la venda de la frente y abrió el tercer ojo. Ante sí pudo ver a Kurama sonriendo como de costumbre. Sus vestiduras eran blancas. Su cabello rojo resaltaba lleno de fuerza, como si fueran llamas. Sus grandes ojos verdes parecían más claros.

**-- Kitsune...**

**-- No hay tiempo.-- **Dijo Kurama.-- **El pacto que hice con la pequeña se rompe, y pronto el hielo se derretirá y destruirá este lugar e inundará gran parte del Makai. La Catástrofe será extensa...**

**-- ¿Qué quieres que haga?-- **Preguntó Hiei acercándosele.

**-- Necesito tu fuerza y la pureza de tu alma para hacer un nuevo pacto. Pero está vez será más fuerte, ya que serás el encargado de mantenerlo vivo.**

**-- ¿Qué? ¿Mi alma?**

**-- Y para que el pacto se cumpla debo prometerte algo.-- **Dijo Kurama elevando sus manos a su pecho.-- **El tiempo se acaba.--** Sus ojos se volvieron plateados, pero su cabello seguía rojo.

**-- Una promesa...--** Murmuró Hiei bajando la vista.

**-- Youkai de Fuego...-- **Dijo Kurama. Hiei supo reconocer que ya no era su amigo quien estaba frente a él, al ver el brillo frío en los ojos del pelirrojo.

**-- Aceptó hacer el pacto.-- **Dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos por un momento.

**-- Este nuevo pacto sólo se concretará cuando me digas lo que quieres.**

**-- Yo quiero...**

**...**

**---**

**...**

Un estruendo se dejo oír dentro de la cueva. Un leve temblor remeció el suelo del lugar. Una luz pasó rauda en medio de todos, dejándolos ciegos por un eterno instante.

**-- ¿Qué es eso?-- **Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- La energía se renueva.--** Dijo Haru poniéndose de pie. -- **Ya he visto esta luz antes. Cuando era pequeña y Gin no Rei me prometió... --** Se quedó callada por un segundo**.-- El hielo vuelve a formarse... Todo estará bien.-- **Dijo la joven.

Su voz había recobrado su frialdad cotidiana, pero no por eso perdía su encanto. Cuando pudieron volver a ver bien, notaron que el cuerpo de Kurama no se encontraba. Koenma tampoco estaba. Kuwabara miró a Yusuke y luego a las dos mujeres, buscando alguna respuesta.

Yusuke se echó a caminar sin decir nada. Sólo quería salir de aquel lugar. Kuwabara se fue tras él. También tenía la necesidad de salir de aquel lugar.

La anciana le extendió la rosa a su nieta, sonriéndole. La chica no entendió, pero al mirar la flor con detenimiento lo comprendió. La flor volvía a ser blanca. La tomó entre sus manos y la guardó entre sus vestiduras.

**-- Es hora de volver a casa y dar la buena noticia, pequeña Haru.**

**-- Así es, abuela.**

**...**

**--**

**...**

Un grupo de lobos colgados en una enredadera contemplaban sin entender la luz que los cubría. Cuando ésta desapareció, estaban sueltos de sus amarras... El joven jefe se sorprendió aún más, cuando notó que había amarrado a su muñeca. -- "_**El rubí de su pueblo"-- **_Pensó. Miró el cielo oscurecido del Makai. Las estrellas brillaban magnificas.

**-- Volvamos a casa, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.-- **Dijo al resto de sus compañeros.

**-- Pero...**

**-- Ya no quiero seguir aquí. Además, ya recobramos lo que buscábamos.--** Dijo echándose a caminar sonriendo.

Sus compañeros se miraron y se echaron a caminar tras él.

**...**

**--**

**...**

Yusuke y Kuwabara esperaban sentados en una roca a Hiei.

**-- Pensé que nunca llegaría un día como éste.-- **Dijo Kuwabara.

**-- Lo sé.-- **Respondió Yusuke clavando sus ojos en las miles de estrellas sobre él. -- **Aún no sé que les diré a las chicas...**

**-- Diles que ya todo está bien.--** Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El par de tanteis dieron un salto. Cuando voltearon, notaron a Hiei con una sonrisa, cruzado de brazos y un poco más atrás de él, en medio de las sombras, una figura demasiada conocida.

**-- ¿Pero?-- **Dijo Kuwabara.

La figura dio un paso hacia la claridad, y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron.

**-- ¡Kurama!-- **Gritaron al unísono los dos, antes de tirársele encima a Kurama.

**-- Cuidado, aún está débil.-- **Dijo Hiei con un tono de voz que decía más bien "Suéltenlo o los mato".

**-- ¡Estoy Feliz!-- **Decía Yusuke pasándose la manga de su chaqueta por el rostro, para borrar una lágrima que había escapado de uno de sus ojos.

**-- ¡Sí que nos diste un susto!-- **Dijo Kuwabara que pasaba su brazo por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

**-- Gracias...--** Murmuró Kurama.

**-- Ya vámonos.-- **Dijo Hiei.

**-- ¡Sí! Hay que hacer una fiesta!!--** Dijo Yusuke.

**....**

**...**

Koenma caminó por el pasillo del palacio en el Reikai. Cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina, notó la cantidad de papeles que aún tenía que timbrar. Antes hubiera perdido la sonrisa por algo así, pero ahora, estaba demasiado contento como para desanimarse.

Se dejó caer en su sillón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

**-- ¿Señor Koenma...?**

**-- Ya pueden dejar de buscar. Ya todo está bien, Ogri.**

**-- ¡Que bien! --** Dijo el demonio antes de salir a avisarle a los demás.

**-- Sí... que bien...**

**...**

**...**

Cuando cruzaron al Ningenkai, Kurama miró a los chicos con una gran sonrisa.

**-- ¿Vienes al templo?-- **Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- Quizás mañana.-- **Respondió el pelirrojo.

**-- Bien. Descansa.-- **Dijo Yusuke abrazándolo. Lo mismo hizo después Kazuma. Cruzaron algunas palabras de despedida, y el par de tanteis se alejaron hacia el templo de Genkai con la gran noticia.

Hiei miró al pelirrojo. Kurama sonrió.

**-- Vamos... Aún debe quedar nieve dulce.--** Dijo Kurama caminado hacia su casa.

**-- Eso espero...-- **Dijo Hiei.

Kurama sonrió.

Una estrella cruzó el cielo nocturno del Ningenkai.

**-------------**

**----------**

**Fin**

**Dark Cryonic**

**Diciembre de 2005.**

**-----------**

**--------**

A modo de regalo, lo que no se vio dentro del último cap

Flash Back

**-- Este nuevo pacto sólo se concretará cuando me digas lo que quieres.**

**-- Yo quiero... Yo quiero que prometas que Kurama se quedará con nosotros.--** Gin no Rei lo miró extrañado.

**-- ¿No pides nada para ti?-- **Preguntó.

**-- Es lo que quiero.-- **Sentenció Hiei.

**-- Veo que tu deseo es fuerte... Este pacto entre tú y yo está hecho. A cambio de tu energía pura, le daré vida nuevamente al cuerpo de Kurama, para que siga siendo el que tú quieres que sea.--** Hiei abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Gin no rei parecía haber leído sus pensamientos mientras decidía como expresar su deseo.-- **Esta rosa negra simboliza nuestro pacto.-- **Dijo el espíritu acercándole la flor a Hiei, quien la tomó entre sus manos**.-- Adiós Youkai de Fuego. Creo que nadie creerá que un niño prohibido es el protector de las montañas heladas.--** Dijo el espíritu sonriendo. Y desapareciendo en medio del resplandor. Hiei cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos.

Sintió que parte de sus fuerzas les eran arrebatadas con rapidez. Como si hubiese usado su dragón negro. Sus piernas se doblaron y su cuerpo se fue hacia adelante.

El suelo de cristal se acercaba a su rostro, pero nunca lo sintió. Unos brazos lo sostuvieron antes de estrellarse con el suelo. No pudo levantar la vista.

**....**

**..**

**--**

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que llevaba puesta su capa. Recordaba habérsela dejado a Kurama. Miró a su alrededor con rapidez. Estaba en la cueva en donde había dejado a todos, pero ya no estaban... ¿Qué podía significar aquello?

**-- Veo que ya despertaste.**

Hiei se puso de pie, frente a él estaba Kurama mirándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

**-- ¿Kurama?-- **Preguntó Hiei acercándosele.

**-- Sí... soy yo.-- **Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

**-- Veo que cumples tus promesas.-- **Dijo Hiei.

El Kitsune sonrió nuevamente.

**-- ¿Cuánto tiempo? -- **Preguntó Hiei bajando la mirada.

**-- Todo el que deba ser.-- **Contestó Kurama.-- **Y es bastante...-- **Dijo extendiéndole la rosa negra a Hiei. Éste la tomó y la guardó bajo su capa. Sería la tercera cosa que llevaría con el siempre. **-- Vámonos, los demás nos esperan.-- **Dijo Kurama.

Hiei afirmó y se fue tras él.

Kurama antes de salir de la cueva se detuvo.

-- **Hay una promesa que aún debo cumplir**.-- Puso su mano en la pared congelada y soltó parte de su poder. Hiei notó la energía cruzar el ambiente hasta el fondo del lugar.

**-- Aún estás débil-- **Murmuró Hiei.

**-- Lo sé. Pero tenía que cumplir.-- **Kurama sonrió y se alejaron sin voltear atrás.

**-------------**

**---------**

**Tiempo después**

--------

Haru fue a la cueva para recordar. Cual fue su sorpresa al notar que ya no era lo que ella acostumbraba a ver.

El lugar había sido invadido por árboles, flores y arbustos. Un jardín en medio del hielo. Todo lo que ella anhelaba desde pequeña.

**-- Gracias por cumplir tu promesa.--** Dijo antes de dejarse caer sonriendo en la suave hierba que cubría el lugar.

**FIN**


End file.
